New Girl
by FredandLili
Summary: They say that some people come into your life for a reason and that every person you meet will change your life. Will she change his fate for the better or will she be the cause of his doom. 1 girl, 1 boy, 1 chance, 1 secret, everything new. IchigoXOC.
1. New Life

I strolled in to my wonderful 7th hour class, history. My dark brown, waist length, straight hair swishing back and forth. Green eyes sparkling with joy on a squared face half covered with my side bangs. At my whopping 5'5 height I walked over to my desk and take a seat. History always was one of my favorite classes. I mean you are able to learn about places all over the world. Even though history is great and everything, my favorite class of all is my Japanese class. We get to learn a whole bunch of different things about Japan. Like the language (which I speak fluently), history, sports, schooling system, business world, foods, books, how to eat with chopsticks, and much, much more.

"Ding," the loud school bell rang! Whoops, I spaced out all of 7th hour again, I totally do not do this a lot. "Summer could you please stay after class I would like to talk to you about something," Mrs. McConnell asked. Oh no, bet she knows I didn't listen all hour. I marched over to her desk, oh well!

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. McConnell," I stated shyly.

"I know how much you love Japan, and school has been offered to do an exchange program overseas. They asked me to choose one student from all my classes. You are doing very well in school, straight A's. I have talked to your other teachers, they agreed with me when I said I would like you to participate in this program. You would have to do all your school work from this school and the one you are going to. Do you think that you're up to that?"

"Wow! I would love to!" I squealed.

"Very well, I'll send all the information to your house. You may leave now," said Mrs. McConnell.

I walk out of the room, so excited I was almost skipping down the hallway. I open up my locker humming I'm going to Japan, I'm going to Japan, I'm going to Japan! "So what you humming about," asked someone behind me.

"OMG, you will not believe what just happened! Ok so I was in class, you know spacing out. Then Mrs. McConnell called me over and drum roll please," I tap on my locker door, "she told me I'm going to JAPAN!"

"No way that's so amazing," Abigail said excitedly. Abigail and I have been best friends since pre-school.

***flashback***

I walk over to a girl with blonde pigtails. She's holding a juice box which is totally unfair because I don't have one. I walk up a take her juice box. "Hey that's my juice box," the girl screamed.

"Well to bad," I said, then I stuck my tongue out at her. "AHHH," I fell to the ground. What the peanut-butter fudge, that girl just tackled me.

"Give me back my juice box now or I'll never get off of you!" Was she serious, now both my elbows hurt. Before I can stop myself, the tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"You're so mean," I choke out between my tears. I can't believe someone would be this mean. I did steal her juice box but that gives her no reason to tackle me. I look up and see the girl has gotten off me and was holding her hand out to me. I take her hand and she helps me up.

"I'm sorry I tackled you. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. If you wanted a juice box all you had to do was ask." She goes over to her desk and pulls out another juice box. "Here," She holds out the juice box and I take it from her hand.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have stolen your juice box. I swear I will never do it again, cross my heart and hope to die," I make an x over my heart.

"Friends," she holds her hand out.

"Friends," I take her hands and shake it, "oh, by the way my name is Summer."

"Abigail," she said with a smile on her face.

***End of Flashback***

Ahhh, good times. Too bad that now since I'm going to Japan I'll never get to make any more of those good memories. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I throw my arms around Abigail and weep into her shoulder. I feel her hand pat my back awkwardly.

"Shhh, don't cry. Don't even think about it, we'll talk everyday and I'll call you whenever I get a chance. It will be like you never left." Her comforting words stops my trail of tears. Wow, I'm really lucky to have such a great friend like her. I back up from her and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Thanks," I said with a smile on my face.

"No prob, just don't do it again."

"Well I better be going now, see ya later." I close my locker and wave good bye to Abigail. I can't believe that in a couple of weeks I'll be in Japan starting all over again. I will miss this school even though I'll only be gone for one semester. I open up the schools door and walk out. Breathing a nice big breath of Kansas air knowing in a couple of weeks I'll be gone and never get to breathe another Kansas breath. I start walking home, it was around 65* outside and the wind was blowing a nice gentle breeze. Man this was perfect weather; it was days like this that I was going to miss the most. After walking about a mile I made my way up to my front door and opened it. "Hey Mom, I'm home," my mom was a stay at home mom ever since she decided that working with behavior management kids took too much damage on her body.

"Hey sweetie how was school today," my mom said as she walked out of the kitchen wearing a purple apron.

"Amazing, you will never guess what Mrs. McConnell said to me!"

"Really, what did she say?"

"She said that the school has been offered to do an exchange program with a town in Japan and guess what, she said that she like me to participated in it. Isn't just amazing!"

"Well, that's great and all, but you're not going."

"What are you talking about, of course I'm going. I even have my outfit that I'm going to wear on the plane picked out. How can you say no, this is a once in a life time opportunity." Each word my voice rises with panic.

"I only have you for three more years till you're off to college. I don't want to miss out of even more of your life. I'm sorry but you're not going."

"Please mom, I'll call every day and talk to you when ever I can. Its only one semester and I promise that I'll be good. It will be like I never left. Please!"

"I will have to talk to your father, but if I can convinces him, then maybe." My mom said with a smile creeping up on her face.

"Yea, thanks mom!" I said with a gigantic smile on my face. I ran to my room and shut the door. "YEA! I'M GOING TO JAPAN! I'M GOING TO JAPAN! I'M GOING TO JAPAN!" I shouted as I jumped in circles. I fall back on to my bed thinking best day ever!

***Two Weeks Later***

"Bye mom, see ya in about five months," I say as I retreat from her hug. After some very careful thinking I finally decided to wear a light, pink top that had flowers all over it, a plain, white jacket with three-quarter sleeves, a cream color skirt that fell right above the knee and some white and black flats that looked like snake skin. I had done my hair in a waterfall braid then had curled it.

"But what if you get lost? What if you get to Tokyo and nobody's there?" my mom said worried.

"Mom! Mom! MOM! I'll be fine, I'll get off the plane in Tokyo and then the host family will take me to Karakura. Everything will be fine. I'll call you when I land and when I get to Karakura."

"PASSANGERS FOR THE FLIGHT TO TOKYO PLEASE BOARD THE PLANE NOW," boomed a voice through the intercom.

"Well, that's my flight. I better go, bye Dad," I enveloped my dad in a hug. I go up hug my little brother, "bye bro." And finally I go up to my mother and she envelops me in a hug. "Bye mom," I mumble out.

"Bye sweet heart. Be good and don't get in any trouble," my mom told me as I back away from her hug.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be a perfect little angel. Bye!" I walk away from my family hearing the clanking of my suitcase. I walk up to the lady that takes my ticket.

"Ticket please," said the lady at the counter. I rummage through my bag and find my ticket then give it to the lady. "Thank you, have a wonderful flight!" the flight attendant lady said with a fake cheerful voice, clearly saying she did not want to be here. I stepped in to the plane and took my seat next to the window. After awhile an old Japanese lady came and sat down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Summer," I say to the old lady as I stick my hand out for her to shake.

"Hello, you can call me Grandma Haru," the old lady replied while shaking my hand.

"So do you live in Tokyo?"

"Oh no, actually I'm coming home from a vacation. So I'm going back to Karakura, which is a small town where I live."

"Really! That's where I'm going too! Maybe sometime we can go and have some lunch," I said with a smile.

"I think that would be lovely, but if you excuse me I think it's time for my nap," said Grandma Haru as she put on a sleeping mask. Well, since I have nothing to do I think I'll look over the packet that I received again. I pull out the packet from the envelope.

**Where: Karakura Town **

**What time you will be there: April 1st – July 25th**

**Host Family: Kurosaki Isshin 45 **

**Kurosaki Karin 11**

**Kurosaki Ichigo 15 **

**Kurosaki Yuzu 11**

**Dear Summer Long, you will be staying with Kurosaki residents from April 1st to July 25th. If you have any questions please contact us at 316-543-3953.**

Hmm, I hope I like it there. It feels like there are weights on my eyes. I guess there's no harm in getting some sleep. With a huge yawn I fade in to the darkness.


	2. New School

Finally got done with the second chapter! I hope you like it.

P.S. This takes place a few months before the begining of the show.

I don't own any part of Bleach

* * *

><p>I am standing in a middle of a wheat field. The wind is blowing my hair in my face. Even though I'm standing in a field of wheat and there's wind, there is no sound, nothing, like someone went up and turned off all the sound or right before a terrible storm when everything is at a standstill. Something is wrong. I can feel it in the air. My stomach is dropping deeper and deeper with each passing second. An ear-splitting scream resonates from behind me. The scream leaves me with my knees shaking and my hands on my ears. I fall to the ground shaking with fear. What was that? I slowly turn around to see what made that terrible sound. My eyes grow as big as tennis balls, no-o way, this isn't possible.<p>

Standing in front of me is a monster the size of a giant monster truck. Its face is the shape of a tikie mask that is on a pair of broad shoulders and a torso of a man only 5× bigger. Shooting out of the shoulders is two massive arms with hands of a crab. After the torso the monster had a body of a horse only bigger. It's completely white besides its cherry red eyes and a black as night mouth which holds a blood red tongue.

"Yum, what a yummy snack I have found," the monster said excitedly licking his lips. What was this thing, it's the most gigantic thing I have ever seen and it even talks! I try to scoot backwards, but all I manage to do is go back a few inches before I tripping over my hands. I keep telling myself to move but my body doesn't listen.

"Poor thing, so scared that you can't even move. Ha ha, what a stupid little weakling. I'm going to eat you now, it won't hurt a little bit, it will hurt a lot. Ha, ha, ha!" Wha-what! That monster is going to eat me, what am I suppose to do? Before I have time to think any more the monster picks me up in one of its pinchers. It's squeezing me so tight I am barley able to breathe. I can hear my ribs cracking as a nerve sends up a shot of electricity. Ow, I never knew that something could be this painful.

I let out a scream above all screams. I'm so scared, what do I do. The tear flows down my face as I feel someone shaking my shoulder and whispering wake up, wake up. The whispering gets louder and louder till it's no longer a whisper but a yell.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to blurriness. Soon my vision comes in to focus and I see Grandma Haru was the one that was shaking my shoulder. I can tell I've been crying from the tear stains on my face and I hear people whispering things like 'is she ok' and 'what's up with her.' I stand up and say, "Sorry everyone, just a bad dream." I sit back down hoping that the people will just back to their own business. I turn over at Grandma Haru to see her face with a very worried look.<p>

"Are you ok? You were screaming and crying. You had me very worried," said Grandma Haru full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nightmare, nothing I can't live with," I said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok, but I hope you know I don't believe you for one second." Grandma Haru gave me a disbelieving look. I wish that it was only just a nightmare.

* * *

><p>"FLIGHT WILL BE LANDING SOON, PLEASE BUCKLE YOUR SEET BELTS AND STAY SEATTED," boomed a voice over the intercom. I can't believe in a few minutes I'll be in Japan with the Kurosaki family. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird? What if they kick me out on the streets? Ok I got to stop with the what ifs. I'm sure everything will turn out fine, right.<p>

I feel the plane descending sending my stomach butterflies. From both the descending and because it meant I was getting closer to being there. Breathe in, breathe out Summer, breathe in, breathe out. I jerk forward as the plane lands on the ground. I-I can't do this, that's it I need to go home. I'm going to take a plane back to Kansas and everything will be fine. Ugh I can't do that, it would be childish. I guess there is only one thing I can do, get off this plane and face my fears.

"THE PLANE HAS LAND, YOU MAY NOW DEPART," said a voice over the intercom. Here I go, I grab my carry on luggage and exit the plane. When I get outside grandma Haru comes up to me.

"Bye sweetheart, I don't know when I'll see you again," said Grandma Haru while giving me a hug.

"I'm glad I will know someone in Karakura, bye," I say. I wave goodbye and start walking to the entrance. Oh right I almost forgot to call my mom. I pick up my phone and call my mom. "Hey mom, I'm in Japan now."

"Hi sweetie, how are you," my mom asks.

"Ok, just really nervous. Mom what if they don't like me?" I started to freak out again.

"Shh, don't worry about it. I think it's impossible for them not to like you."

"How do you know? They could hate me."

"Or they could like you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well I should get going now, they're probably wondering where I'm at. Bye, love ya."

"Bye sweetie, have a good time and don't forget to call when you get to Karakura."

"Don't worry mom I won't forget," I closed my phone. Well it's now or never. I put my phone up in my bag and look up to see a man flying towards me. I jerk my head to the side and dodge the attack just in time. What the heck was that! I turn around to look at the guy that attacked me to see him rolling in circles, and then crash in to a wall. I turn back around and see two girls and a boy with the brightest orange hair holding a giant sign saying 'Welcome to Japan, Summer'. I walk forward in time to hear one of the girls muttering, "That idiot!"

"Ummm... are you the Kurosakis?" I ask in Japanese. **

"Yup! And I'm assuming your Summer," reply one of the girls. She has short light brown hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She has a red hair pin on the left side of her head and dark brown eyes.

"Yup! " I say.

The girl nodded and continued. "I'm Yuzu and that's my sister Karin," she points to herself then to the girl that said 'that idiot.' She has dark grey eyes and straight black hair that is cropped to hang around her face and ends at just before her shoulders. "And that's Ichigo," Yuzu said then pointed over to the orange hair dude. Before I can stop myself I start laughing my butt off. I mean what kind of name is strawberry especially for a guy.

I saw a irk mark appear on his forehead. "What kind of... name is...strawberry?" I mange to say between my laughing.

"It's not strawberry! It means one who protects!" Ichigo said almost yelling. By now I had mange to recover from my laughing fit.

"Ok, whatever floats your boat berry head." I pat his shoulder to let him know I am here for him.

Ichigo was about to say something when the guy that came flying at me comes over and says, " Aw, look I can already see love blooming in the air!" Surprising enough it was neither Ichigo or me, but Karin that punched him in the face.

"Don't mind him he's just some idiot," Karin said angrily.

The guy still got up and said very, very sad voice, "Oh my dear Karin, why are you so mean to your dear old father." Then, all the sudden it seems like he has forgotten everything and says very cheerily, "Anyway now that we have lovely Summer here we can go home and stop causing destruction here." For the first time I look around see that almost everyone is looking at us.

"Why is it because Summer and Ichigo were fighting or because Summer was the fifth person you attacked," said Karin. I was the fifth person he tried to attack! I feel bad for all those people.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Mr. Kurosaki, "Anyway if we don't get going now then we are going to miss the bus back to Karakura."

Yuzu looks down at her watch then shouts, "We only have five minutes and the bus stops a mile away!" I was going to say something, but before I could they took off towards the door. This is one weird family I think, but they seem nice. I realized that they were gone and start running to catch up to them.

After about three minutes we miraculously make to the bus stop before it left. We enter the bus still breathing hard, but hey we made it. I go to one of the empty seats in back. I gaze outside taking in all the beauty of the city. I feel someone slide in to the seat next to me. I look over and see its Ichigo.

"Hey berry head," I said

An irk mark appeared on Ichigo's head, "My name isn't berry head!"

"Yeah I know, I'm not an idiot."

"Then why do you call me it."

"Because it seems like it annoys you."

"Tsk... whatever," Ichigo muttered then looked away. I turn and look out my window. The city is so beautiful with all its life. I hope that Karakura will be this beautiful. I can hear the sandman calling my name as I fade in to the darkness.

* * *

><p>When I wake up I'm in a strange room. I barely remember Ichigo picking me up on the train. This must be my new room. The walls were light blue and the carpet was a dark brown. There is one closet, a bed and a desk. I pick up my phone and call my mom, "Hey mom."<p>

"Hey you there yet?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah, I really think I'm going to like it here. They seem really nice."

"Well that's good. I'm sure you want to go and talk to them some more."

"Yeah, kind of."

"Bye sweet heart."

"Bye mom." I close my phone and walk out of my room and go down a small hallway before reaching a stair case. I slowly make my way down the stairs and see Ichigo and Karin sitting on the couch watching TV, Yuzu in kitchen making what I assume is dinner, but Isshin was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey looks like sleeping beauty finely decided to bless us with her presence," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Look who's talking berry head," I retoured.

"MY NAME IS NOT BERRY HEAD!" Screamed Ichigo.

"Will you guys shut up," yelled Karin, "I'm trying to watch TV." I mimic Karin behind her back causing both Ichigo and me to laugh quietly. I walked over and sat next to Karin. She's watching a show I've never heard of before.

"Karin, what is this show?" I asked.

"It's called wondering violently into the spirit world. It's the worst show in the world," Karin said darkly. I giggle, why would she watch it if she hated it, "but Yuzu and goat beard seem to love it so we always end up watching it."

"Ah, that makes more sense. Don't worry it happens to me all the time," I reassure her. "My mom is obsessed with this show called ghost whisperer. I liked it at first but after about the third time watching it through it started to get really annoying."

"I bet," she replied. Just then Yuzu called us saying dinner is ready, "finally I'm starving."

"So what did you make for dinner Yuzu?" asked Ichigo.

"Curry and rice!" Yuzu replied. Half way through dinner Isshin came and push Ichigo's head down on his plate causing Ichigo to have a curry and rice face. Then they started rolling on the ground yelling weird things.

"You got a new one Ichi," Karin said while they were fighting. Ichigo started to shoo away the ghost behind him. Could they see ghost? Now that I look at it, him and Karin have abnormally large amount of spiritual energy.

"A new what?" I asked her. I need to know if they can see spirits or not. Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, and Ichigo all looked around at each other.

Finally Isshin spoke up and said, "We should tell her, she is going to be living here for a while."

"I can see spirits," Ichigo said. So he can see spirits, I have to extra careful around him, "So can Karin, but Yuzu and my dad can't."

"Well I can sense them but can't see them," Yuzu explained. They all look at me waiting for my answer.

I give them a huge smile and say excitedly, "That's so cool! I wish I could see ghost! That would be so amazing!" All of them looked relieved that I had been cool with the whole ghost seeing stuff. After dinner I went back up to my room and set out my school uniform for tomorrow. After staring at it for a while I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I wake up in the morning I'm so excited for school I almost jump out my window. I put on my uniform and look in the mirror, man could this skirt get any shorter. I French braid my hair half way then put it up in a pony tail. Finally I put a little bit of make up on, then head down stairs.<p>

When I get down there Ichigo tosses me an apple then he walks over to the door and holds it open for me. "I didn't know you could be such a gentle men, berry head," I said to Ichigo. So then he went out and closes the door behind him. I went up to the door to open it only to see that Ichigo was standing in front of it making it impossible for me to leave.

"Let me out Ichigo! This is against the law! I will sue you! Le- "I shouted while banging on the door.

"Summer!" Yuzu shouted from behind me. I turn around and looked at her. She handed me something that looked like a lunch box and continued," Here's your lunch and you better get going or you're going to be late. Bye!"

"Thanks Yuzu, bye and tell Karin and your dad I said bye too!" I wave good bye and walk outside.

"Jezz Summer could you be any slower," Ichigo said with his usual scowl.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't been standing in front of the door I wouldn't be so late," I said back.

"Well I wouldn't have stood in front of the door if you didn't call me berry head."

"It's not my fault you're a berry head!" I said then skipped ahead. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him before bumping into something. I tumbled to the ground then looked up to see what I ran in to. I see standing in front of me a giant Mexican man.

"Oh... sorry," the person said then Ichigo came over and helped me up.

"Hey Chad," Ichigo said to the man. Did Ichigo know this guy? "This is Summer, she's the new foreign exchange student."

"Hi it's nice to meet you!" I said then waved. Chad gave a small wave and we started walking again. About five minutes later we were in front a building I was assuming was the school. We barely made it through the front gates before some people came up and started to make threats at Ichigo.

"Summer stay back," Ichigo said in a very serious voice. I could take these guys with my hand tied behind my back, but if I want to keep up my sweet girl act I needed to back off so I did.

I walked in the front doors and see a girl with dark spiky hair talking to a girl with orange hair. I walked up to them and asked," Hey would you guys happen to know where ninth grade group 3 is?"

"Yeah it right here actually. So are you new or something?" The girl with the spiky hair asked.

"Yup! I'm from America."

"Really, that's so cool!" The girl with orange hair said.

"Anyway I'm Tatsuki and this is Orihime," said Tatsuki pointing at her then the other girl.

"I'm Summer," I respond.

"Nice too meet you Summer! So what is America like?" Ask Orihime. We spent the rest of the time before class talking. When class started, and Ichigo and Chad have arrived, I had to go in front of the class and introduce myself. I mean what is it with Japanese people always having to introduce themselves in front of the class. There's one boy with black hair and glasses that catches my attention, he has a very large spiritual powers. I will have to be careful around him.

At lunch I went and ate with Orihime and Tatsuki by a tree. I look up at the sky; I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

><p>** - The rest of the story will be in Japanese to the charters<p>

I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think :)


	3. New Shinigami

Finally done with chaper three. Sorry it took so long I was having problems with my laptop.

A/N: Starts at the beganing of the seires from this point.

* * *

><p>2 months later<p>

"I can't believe that I have already been here for a little over two months already," I say. I'm sitting at lunch with Ichigo, Chad, Kegio, and Mezrio. "And in another two months I'll be home in America."

"Yeah, then we can finally have that big 'Summer is finally gone' party," Ichigo said as I smacked the back of his head.

"You know you will miss me when I'm gone, Berry Head," This time I received the smack in the back of my head. "Ow! That hurts you big meany! You know that I am as fragile as a flower."

"Yeah whatever 'fragile as a flower' my ass and I wouldn't have smacked you in the back of your head if you would stop calling me Berry Head."

"Watch your language young man! And its not my fault your a berry head," I scolded him.

At that time Chad, Kegio, and Mezrio went inside leaving Ichigo and me alone. "I want to show you this ghost I found after school today," Ichigo said.

"Ok, but it's kind of useless because, as you know, I can't see them," I replied walking over to the edge.

"Yeah, I know, but you should come anyway, to honor her," Ichigo said following me. "She died in a car crash and nobody even really cares. They just knock over the vase of flowers and pass on by, it's so irritating."

"I know how that can feel, especially living with you," I look over at Ichigo; he cares so much about a little girl he didn't know. "Yeah, I'll come with you."

"Thanks," he said then turned around. "We should be going." I nodded and with that we went back inside.

* * *

><p>"What the heck's wrong wit' you. You suddenly kick Yama-Chan down then you tell us 'outta the way'?" the thug said. "Say somethin', you little," the thug tried to hit Ichigo, but instead Ichigo kicked him in the face then started steping on him.<p>

"Quit yakkin all of you bastard, LOOK AT THAT!" Ichigo points to the fallen vase. "Question 1: what the hell is that? Yes, you in the middle!" Right now I am hiding behind a wall, because when we got here Ichigo saw that a bunch of thugs, skater people had knock over the vase and he went ballistic. He really should think about taking anger management classes.

Ichigo continued to torment the thugs. Why am I even standing here I could take on those guys with my hands tied behind my back. I come around the corner to see the thugs running away screaming 'we're sorry!' Geez what a bunch of wimps, Ichigo is like the weakest thing ever… maybe not the weakest, but still. "If I scared them that badly, they probably won't come back here." Ichigo said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I bet they will come back just to make you mad," I said back.

Ichigo gave me a glare then turned around and looked at the little girl. "I'll bring some new flowers for you tomorrow."

"Yeah and I'll make sure that they look very pretty just like you!" I complement the girl.

The girl blushed and mumbled a little thank you to me then turned to Ichigo and said, "Thanks for chasing them away, now I can rest peacefully O-Nii-Chan."

"You're welcome," Ichigo said, I look back and forth at Ichigo and where he was looking. "Hurry up and go to heaven."

"Bye!" I said looking right over the girls head.

"Summer, a little lower," Ichigo corrected me.

"Psh, I knew that" I said sheepishly while lowering my view to see the girl. After that we stood up and started to walk away. But we didn't get very far before the little girl called out to Ichigo.

"Wait O-Nii-Chan! I need to tell you something," the little girl said running up to Ichigo and whispering something in his ear.

"What! N-no, we're not!" Ichigo said defensively back to the little girl. The little girl just smiled and skipped away. I slowly waved good-bye, confused about what just happened.

"What was that about?" I confusedly asked Ichigo.

"Ummm…Well, nothing really. But early you said that the little girl looked pretty, but you can't see ghost."

"Well… It was just generic, all little kids are cute," I replied to Ichigo. That seemed to satisfy him, but I'm pretty sure the only reason he ask was so that I wouldn't keep asking questions about what the little girl said. And It worked, I really need to start being more careful about what I say. At this time we had reach the clinic and went inside.

"We're home," Ichigo shouted as we walked in the door to the clinic.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Isshin said while kicking Ichigo in the face nearly knocking him into me. "You punk of a son! You know our dinner time is seven o'clock every night!"

Ichigo got up and said in his dads face, "Damn you, is that how you greet your son who went out of his way to help a ghost on the way home!"

"Ichigo watch your language!" I yelled from the side lines.

"I don't want to hear it! Only punishment awaits those who disrupt out family time, no matter what the reason is!" Isshin said back in his face. I went over and sat down next to Karin and Yuzu, trying to ignore the two idiots. "Or what are you bragging that you're the only one who can talk to and touch ghosts?"

"Shut up! I didn't ask for this power! And what about Summer, she's late too." Ichigo said.

"She doesn't count, because I'm her favorite and she completely innocent unlike you."

"Stop it you two. The food is getting cold," said Yuzu from the table.

"Let them be, Yuzu. More please," said Karin.

"Yeah it's nothing out of the usual," I said taking a helping of rice.

"But guys," Yuzu started to say then stopped.

Ichigo elbowed his dad in the face causing him to go flying into the wall. "First of all Summer isn't innocent, she's evil and Second making a healthy male high school student come home at seven every night is unimagi-" Ichigo said to his dad before Karin interrupted.

"Ichi, you've already got a new friend," Karin said while a spirit appeared behind him.

"What, When did you-?" Ichigo looked at the spirit and started throwing hits at it. "I exorcise and exorcise and they keep coming back, Damnit!"

"Thanks for the food. Ichi has it rough being hi-spec," Karin said.

"But you know, I'm kind of jealous. I can sense presences but almost never see them," Yuzu said.

"I know right it be so cool, like a ninja… or not so like a ninja, but still cool! And watch your language again Ichigo," I commented.

"I don't believe in ghosts and stuff like that, so…" Karin said slowly.

"What? But you can see them too can't you? Dad and Summer are the only ones who can't see them," Yuzu said partly confused.

"Regardless if you see them or not, if you don't believe, then it's like they never existed," Karin replied. While Yuzu and I sit there with blank faces, so cold.

"Dinner," Ichigo said softly before his dad slid under him knocking him off his feet.

"Your guard was down!" Isshin said while holding Ichigo down. Ichigo flips him and they both punch each other in the cheek. Isshin fell to the ground with a thud. 'Man they get crazier every day' I thought as I shook my head in disappointment.

"Forget it, I'm going to bed," Ichigo went up the stairs.

"O-Nii-Chan," Yuzu called for her brother.

"It's your fault, dad," Karin said going back to her food.

"Why?" Isshin said while standing on one foot.

"He's been having a tough time lately," said Yuzu sadly.

"Now that you mention it, he said he's seeing them a lot more lately," Karin said.

"Yeah, almost every day after school he has to deal with them," I say, which is true because almost every day after school that's all we've doing. I feel bad that I couldn't do a konso on them.

"What? He tells you three that kind of thing? He didn't tell me," Isshin said with surprise.

"Of course not. Who'd talk to a father who's past forty and still communicates like a child," Karin said.

"Oh yeah, and you're not my favorite," I added in earning a high five from Karin.

"Oh Mother," Isshin said while running over to the picture of his deceased wife. "Lately, maybe because of puberty, our daughters are being so mean! What should I do?"

"First do something about this ridiculous house," Karin said.

"Then go see a doctor," I said causing Karin to snicker. "If you excuse me I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night everyone," I got up from the table and went upstairs. I past Ichigo's room, I paused for a second and almost knocked on the door, but I didn't. I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered. I went to my room and lay down on my bed, I hope Ichigo is ok.

* * *

><p>"The scene is one block past Kamakura station Blvd. and according to nearby residents at around 7:30 am with a loud shaking of the ground the faces of several buildings exploded, fortunately, no injuries were reported, but," the news reporter said.<p>

"Morning Brother," Yuzu said as Ichigo walked in.

"Good Morning Berry head," I mumbled through my toast.

"Morning," Ichigo replied irritable, taking a piece of toast. "Where's dad?"

"He's been kidnapped by aliens, sorry dude," I say answering his question.

"He said a meeting, he won't be home till tonight," Karin said correcting my response. Ichigo then turned his attention to the TV.

"What's the matter?" Yuzu asked.

"That's nearby," Ichigo answered and with that we finished our toast left for school. We were walking down the street and you could see all the damage for the 'explosions'. As we walked to the lamp post where the little ghost girl was, I turn my head to survey the damage, this is defiantly the work of a hollow.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out. A few seconds later there was a roar followed by a scream. Ichigo took off running.

"Ichigo come back here!" I shout after him, but he kept on going so I ran after him. We ran through the crowd into a cloud of dust and standing there in the dust stood a hollow.

"What is that?" Ichigo muttered.

"What's what Ichigo?" I asked pretending that the hollow was not there. I got to keep up my act.

"O-Nii-Chan!" a voice called. The little girl ran past Ichigo and me.

"Run!" Ichigo shouted before turning the other way and taking off running.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I shouted back at him. Oh how much I wish I could just pull out my Zanpakuto and slice that hollow in half.

"What is that?" the girl asked.

"Hell if I know!" Ichigo shouted back. Right after that the girl tripped and fell to the ground.

"Hey, Hurry!" Ichigo went back and got her. Ok this was too much, I was about to go all shinigami on it when a soul reaper pops out and slices the hollow in half. What was she doing here?

"H-hey?" Ichigo called out to her. She looks back then walks away. Ichigo and I look at each other with confused faces.

"I have no clue what just happened," I said while shaking my head.

* * *

><p>I stand on the roof top with the breeze blowing my hair. Where is she? I've been looking for her for an hour now. I'm looking for the little ghost girl so that way I can perform a konso, but I can't seem to find her anywhere. I sit down on the roof and take a deep sigh. It's been so hard to fight hollows with Ichigo around, he has such a high spiritual power that it mess me up if I'm not careful. I can't believe I didn't sense that hollow from earlier today. I get up and stretch my back out; well she has to be around here somewhere.<p>

"Rooooaaarrrr!" Screamed a hollow from behind me. I turn around to see where it came from. That's towards the house. Before I have time to do anything I hear a scream, Karin! I take off running to the house, but when I get there Ichigo runs out to the hollow and tries to hit the hollow with a chair. That idiot what was he thinking. I about come down and help Ichigo when the shinigami came and cut the hollow getting it to leave for now. I sink back against the tree thankful that they are safe for now. Few seconds later the hollow appeared on the street, but that shinigami will probably take care of it so I'll just watch from here. I turn around and start to walk away when I hear Ichigo scream. I look over to see Ichigo running to the hollow.

I start to scream, but then the shinigami jump out in front of Ichigo taking the blow. She went over and sat down then held her zanpakuto out for Ichigo. Right then I knew what was going to happen. No way! That's totally unfair, that's my story Ichigo can't steal it. Right before my eyes Ichigo was transformed into a shinigami, like magic. Ichigo killed the Hollow like that, with ease. I can't believe this is really happening. I stood there with my mouth open for a while, still shocked by what happened. After a while I started to walk around town just thinking. I still cannot believe that happened.

"Hello miss, can you hear me?" I hear someone call out. I turn around and see it's the little girl.

"Yes I can," I replied with a smile on my face as I knelt down to her level.

"B-but I thought you couldn't the day I saw you with O-Nii-Chan?"

"Yeah I was just pretending not to see you, because Ichigo doesn't know that I can see you guys. So would you like to go to a better place than here?" The little girl shook her head yes and I preformed a konso on her. She surprised me when she wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, Thank you. This is why I love being a shinigami.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. I hope you like it! I want to give a thanks to all the people who add my story to alert or favorited it. I also want to thank XxRagChickxX for giving me a review! Thnx! Don't forget to let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	4. New Secret

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've had this chapter done since the end of June and just haven't put it up. I'm not going to come up with a bunch of excuses why I hadn't gotten the chapter put up. But I hope you like it and thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Orihime's door with some cookies in my other hand. Orihime opened the door and invited me inside, "Hey, I brought cookies!" I greeted Orihime happily.<p>

"Yum," Orihime replied enthusiastically. "Tatsuki is already here, she brought beef and potato stew." I sat down at the table with Tatsuki and Orihime. We ate and chatted till about an hour later when I sensed a hollow appear.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go home," I said, but it was too late; the hollow was already here! I reached for my soul glove to see it was not where I put it, I must have forgotten it at the house, crap!

Before I could do anything, the hollow attacked Orihime. After it had knocked out Orihime it picked me as the next target. I could jump out of the way easily, but if I did my secret would be exposed. Plus, it would give Ichigo a good chance to practice, as much as it bugs me.

I watched as the hollow brought its hand down on my head. My body slammed up against the brick hard wall. I could get back up if I wanted to, but I opened my eyes to see Ichigo standing there taking care of the hollow. I close my eyes knowing there was no need to worry and let the darkness invade my mind.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pov.<p>

After I got done fighting the hollow, I went up to check on Summer and the others. "What are you doing, Rukia?" I questioned her. She had a weird machine in her hand as she put it in front of Orihime and pressed a button that made white smoke come out.

"It's called a Kikan Shinki, it will replace their memories," Rukia explained, then did that to Summer and Tatsuki. I looked at Summer, it's weird that she can look so peaceful after being hit by a giant monster that she wasn't able to see.

"I'm going to take Summer home, ok Rukia?" I told Rukia. She gave me a quick nod, then I picked up summer and started making my way home. I opened up her window and laid her down on her bed. I started to walk away when she lightly grabbed my hand.

"Ichigo... Sorry... Can't tell... Truth," she mumbled out, what truth could she not tell me about? She let go of my hand and turned over. I stood there for a while looking at her thinking about what she said. After a few moments of thought, I started making my way back to the door with only one thing on my mind, what could she be hiding?

* * *

><p>Summer pov.<p>

"It's true, I'm telling you! A sumo champion really came to my apartment and blew a hole in the wall with a gun, didn't they, summer?" Orihime asked for my confirmation.

I shook my head yes then started, "yeah, it was pretty crazy. We we're just lucky none of us got seriously hurt."

"Orihime has a broken arm and you almost got a concussion, how is that not serious?" Michiru questioned.

"Ah, but I didn't get a concussion, and it could have been a lot worse," I replied simply. Michiru shrugged her shoulders and asked Orihime another question. Of course the Kikan Shinki didn't erase my memory, I still clearly remember all of last nights events. I'm really upset that I couldn't do anything, but everyone is still alive and that's a good thing.

* * *

><p>I was walking down a hallway still thinking over yesterday's events. "Hey Summer," Ichigo came up beside me and talked casually. "Are you avoiding me?" You could hear the hurt in his voice. As Ichigo was a person who hardly ever opened up his feelings to someone this made me cry inside.<p>

"No of course not, what made you think that?" I asked surprised, but I knew exactly why.

"Hm, lets see you've been leaving school before me, sitting with the girls, not talking to me at home! Does any of this ring a bell?!" He was almost yelling at the end.

"No! I'm sorry if I don't follow in your shadow. I didn't know you cared so much about what I did," I almost yelled back at him, with a tear running down my cheek. I started to walk away when Ichigo grabbed my arm and turned me back around.

"I do care about you Summer, please don't cry,"Ichigo muttered softly.

I wiped the tear away and said back with defense, " I'm not crying, I'm just sweating through my eyes!" Ichigo chuckled softly before Rukia came up and dragged him away. Well, this conversation just makes me feel worse.

* * *

><p>"He looks innocent, but he's an incurable womanizer. Be careful!" I heard Ichigo say to Rukia.<p>

"Quit that!" Mizuiro yelled.

"Aw, Mizuiro trying to womanize Rukia, you sly dog!" I contributed, putting my hand on his shoulder. Ichigo and Mizuiro continued to fight and were joined by Keigo. I look up and see Chad standing there all banaged up, "Oh my gosh! Chad, are you ok?!"

"Hm...yeah," Chad responded. The rest of the group went on about his injuries, but I was more concerned about his bird.

I was in my room when I heard a ruckus down stairs. I slowly went down the stairs and saw Ichigo sitting in a corner all depressed. I went over and poked him. "Ichigo, why are you sitting in a corner?" I asked him.

"My dad told me to stay out of the way, so I am,"Ichigo confirmed. At that moment Karin and Yuzu walked in carrying Chad. Chad insisted that he was ok, but then he collapsed on the floor. His injuries definitely were inquired from a hollow. I helped bring Chad up to his room then went to mine. I laid down on my bed thinking about what happened today. Sometime in the night I felt Chad's spiritual pressure leave, stay safe Chad, stay safe.

A few days past and the spirit in the bird disappeared. I figured Ichigo and Rukia took care of it. This really bites though, maybe I should just tell Ichigo the truth.

* * *

><p>"So how much for the soul pills?" I asked.<p>

"5000 yen," the store owner replied.

"That's crazy! I'll give you 2000 yen at the most."

"Nope! 5000 or nothing."

"Err! Why are you so irritating!"

"I'm hurt, how could you say i'm irritating?" At that point I was yelling at him and he was hiding behind his fan.

Someone knocked at the door and yelled, "Hey, Urahara, I need a gikongan." Crap it's Rukia! Before I had time to think I ran into the back room and jumped on a pile of boxes.

"Oh, hello Rukia! How are you today?" I heard Kisuke say.

"Fine, but like I said earlier, I need a gikongan," Rukia replied annoyed by Kisuke's behavior.

"Ok, ok. Ururu will you go get Miss. Rukia's order," Kisuke said to Ururu. I peaked over the boxes and saw Ururu come into the storage room.

"Urahara, some of the boxes fell over," Ururu said quietly. Everyone came into the room, including Rukia. I hopped up to the Celling and used my spiritual power to hold me there.

"Oh I wonder how that happened, oh well I'll fix it later come on Rukia," Urahara said then ushered Rukia out. Ururu got Rukia's items and left a few seconds later. I heard the door close and dropped right off the wall onto the floor, I have no idea how I just did that but it was pretty cool, but it really hurt. Kisuke came in and asked, " Well what was that about?"

"Rukia...doesn't know...about me," I gasp between my breaths.

"You know now you have to clean up all those boxes," he said then left.

* * *

><p>Right now I am standing behind a wall, I got my sunglasses on and I'm ready to investigate. I peaked around the corner and got my hand gun(Gun made out of a persons hands, not a real gun) ready. I see Ichigo and Rukia, they were talking about something. Ichigo swallowed a soul pill and he popped out of his body. Ichigo then left with Rukia but when they did his gikon did something very strange. I came around the corner and shouted at him, "Hey what are you doing?"<p>

He turned around and surveyed me, then spoke,"hey cutie, I'm about to take you to another world." The next thing I know the gikon has pushed me up against the wall and had his lips on mine. At first I was so shocked that I didn't do anything, but his lips were nice and rough up against my soft ones, and they felt like they fit perfectly with my lips, so I started kissing him back. Then my brain alarms started going off. I was kissing some gikon that I didn't know inside of my best friends body.

I shoved him off then started to walk away. I didn't get far before someone grabbed my waist and jumped up in the air. I screamed as we got farther and farther away from the ground. I looked up and saw it was the 'fake' Ichigo.

"What the heck! Put me down!" I screamed as I started pounding on his chest. He just ignored me and jumped up to our class window. Everyone was looking up at Ichigo and me with wide eyes, and with that, I bit him.

The next thing I know I'm tumbling towards the ground. I hit something hard and my hands grabbed on, a tree branch. My hands slipped from the branch and I screamed waiting for the impact but it never came. I looked up and saw that Rukia had caught me then gently sat me on the ground. I could have easily caught myself, but not with everyone watching(or at lease that is what I tell myself).

I looked up and saw that the fake Ichigo had diverted their attention and now had Tatsuki throwing a desk out the window. I shielded the glass out of my face then went back up to the class room, taking the stairs of course.

When I got there Rukia and Ichigo were leaving through the window. After all the commotion, everyone sat down and talked about what just happened. I was tracing Ichigo's spiritual pressure when I realized that Chad's and Orihime's spiritual pressure has grown. And some dude with black hair whose name, I think is Ishida, had a pretty high spiritual pressure. After a while Rukia came back and replaced everyone's memories, but of course I remember everything.

* * *

><p>"Oh no, I could never come," I said.<p>

"Of course you can," Isshin said trying to convince me. "You're practically family, Misaki would have love for you to come."

"I still feel like I'm interrupting something," I didn't want to intrude them when they go to visit Masaki.

"Don't worry, you won't be interrupting anything. Besides my mom would've loved for you to come," Karin said agreeing with her dad.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the same without you," Yuzu added on.

I sighed with defeat,"ok, but only if your sure." Isshin and Yuzu did a happy dance while Karin sat there with a smile on her face.

The next morning we got up early and took off to the cemetery. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. "Hey, who's that?" Yuzu asked. I looked up and saw Rukia waving like a maniac.

"Hey, that's Rukia," I said surprised. I started waving back with as much enthusiasm, but then of course Ichigo came and took her away.

"Aw, Ichigo ruining all my fun," I said with disappointment. When we got there we did a ceremony to respect Misaki. I was sitting and praying to Misaki when I heard a scream. I quickly turned around and saw that a hollow was holding Yuzu. Before I had time to do anything Karin took off running towards the hollow.

"Karin! Get back here!" I yelled out after her. I tried to hold her back but before I could do anything the hollow snatched her up, "Don't worry I'll go get help!"

I ran into the forest and popped in my gikongan, put a mask on my face ( don't ask me why I keep a mask in my bag), and ran out and help my two little sisters(their basically family).

**Later**

I was sitting on a porch next to Ichigo, of course it wasn't really Ichigo because the real Ichigo was fighting a hollow. I had got Yuzu and Karin free then took them somewhere safe and let Ichigo take over. I'm kind of surprised that he let me take them since he didn't know who I was. Well, at less today I could kind of help.

"Hey you're the girl from the other day," the fake Ichigo stated.

"Yup, that's me," I replied back.

"How did you know I wasn't actually Ichigo?" He asked.

"Your spiritual pressure is different. Can you do me a favor and not tell Ichigo about this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, for a kiss," he said.

I kissed him on the cheek and laid my head on his shoulder,"thanks fake Ichigo."

"It's Kon."

**Next Day**

"Bahahahahaha!" Orihime said with her arms folded over her chest.

"Ba...ha...ha?" I said confused.

"So are you going to see it tonight?" Orihime asked me.

"What thing?" I said still confused about what was happening.

"The Guide into the Spirt World is filming here tonight!" Orihime answered me.

"Oh, I remember that show! Yuzu puts in on every now and then. Its cool that their filming here," I said, happy for Orihime's excitement.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! You should come with me and Tatsuki," Orihime told me.

"Hm, I don't know it depends if Yuzu and Karin go. If they don't I'll meet up with you guys," I promised her. In a little bit Ichigo came in and Orihime did that bahahaha thing to him. And the look on his face, to bad we didn't have a camera.

"Orihime stop bothering Ichigo," Tatsuki intervened.

"No, it's ok Tatsuki. Orihime can bother Ichigo all she wants," I said patting Orihime's shoulder.

"No, she can't bother me anytime she wants, Summer," Ichigo said to me.

"*gasp* How could you be so mean Ichigo! Hurting this little girls feelings," I moved Orihime in front of me and put on my sad face.

"I-I...argh, you can be so irritating sometimes," Ichigo said irritated.

"Aw, thanks, I try my best," I said with a sweet smile then started to walk away. I stopped and turned around," oh yeah, bahahahaha!"

**Later that Night**

"May the spirits always be with you!" Yelled a voice from the sky. I looked and saw that it was Don Konji. I looked back at Ichigo and saw that Rukia and him were looking at me like they needed to say something but they couldn't in front of me.

"It's ok, I see that I am not needed here," I said then turned around and walked away. I tried to find Orihime and Tatsuki, but they were no where to be found. I started making my way up a hill and found myself standing in front of a house. I peaked around the corner and saw Grandma Haru sitting there with a little spirt boy.

She looked up and saw me, "Oh Summer, what a surprise to see you here. Why don't you come join us?"

I walked over and sat down,"I didn't know you could see spirits," I said surprised.

"Oh yes, I have been able to for a while. I usually let them stay here if they want to, it's nice to have company. Once there was this little boy with crazy white hair, he would come and eat all of my candy beans. He still comes and visits me every now and then," she told me. I nodded and looked up at the stars. "You look troubled, do you want to talk about it?"

"Have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone and you have this feeling that if you told them that they would never talk to you again," I say in one breath.

"I've been in that position before and I suggest that you tell them the truth," Grandma Haru said.

"Really, you think that I should tell them the truth?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, I think it will be the best for both of you," Grandma Haru advised me.

"Thanks Grandma Haru! I got to go, but I'll see you later," I said then started making my way back to the abandoned hospital. When I got back I saw Ichigo and Don Konji were fighting a hollow. Tomorrow I will tell you the truth, Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Hopefully I have the next chapter up sooner, but I hope you like this chapter and can't wait for the next one. Don't forget to leave a review(but only if you want to, you don't have to). Love ya, bros!<p> 


	5. New Truth

Hey guys! I got this chapter up a lot faster than what I have. I hope you like it and thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

><p>I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna- I can't tell him this is crazy, he'll hate me and never talk to me again. But I have to tell him, he deserves to know. I silently followed Ichigo, waiting for the perfect time to call out to him and tell him the truth that I'm a shinigami. I look over and see him walking under a bridge when Ishida popped out? Ishida, what was he doing here? "How long are you planning on following me Kurosaki, and Long, you might as well come out of hiding as well," Ishida spoke. Crap, how did he know I was here, he must be really sharp, either that or I wasn't paying attention and let my spiritual pressure leak again.<p>

"S-summer! What are you doing here?" Ichigo said in shock of me coming out of my hiding place. I gave Ichigo a look full of my regret and sorryness, and then turn my attention towards Ishida.

"So, how did you know I was hiding?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him a death glare.

"Easy, your spiritual pressure was leaking. Most of the time you keep it hidden, but every now and then you slip up," Ishida answered my question with a smirk, like he was revealing some deep dark secret, which he was, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

I quickly changed my expression from madness to one of confusion, "What do you mean by spiritual pressure? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, cut the innocent act. Why don't you go tell Ichigo how you're a-"But before he could finish I interrupted him.

"You don't know what you're talking about, why don't you just shut up!" I curled my hands up into fists trying not to let him bother me. "I'm not whatever you say I am."

"Oh, really so you wouldn't mind if I took a look at your spirit ribbon, do you?"

"I…ugh… I…um," I had no idea of how I could work my way out of this one.

"Why don't you see for yourself Ichigo, go look at her spirit ribbon," Ishida temped Ichigo. Ichigo looked over at me not sure what action to take.

"Ichigo, I-"I started off to explain before Ishida cut me off.

"Don't listen to her excuses Ichigo. Just look at her spiritual ribbon and see what she really is."

I gave up trying to keep Ishida quiet and started to try telling Ichigo what I was doing. "I was going to tell you Ichigo, but I just didn't know how and I didn't want to lose you and I-"my voice cracked and the tears in my eyes were threatening to come out.

"Every person has a spirit ribbon: Regular spirits have white ribbons, but shinigami have red ribbons. Here let me show you," Ishida explained and showed Ichigo what I was dreading from the start, my spirit ribbon. Ishida grabbed two red ribbons, one connecting to me and the other connecting to Ichigo. "See, two red ribbons for two shinigamis."

"So it's true then Summer, you're a shinigami," Ichigo questioned me. I tried to explain, but Ichigo cut me off and kept on talking. "Show me Summer, show me that you're not a shinigami. Show me that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Ichigo, I really wish that I could tell you that I'm not and am totally confused right now, but I'm done with the lying and keeping secrets from you. What Ishida said is true," I confessed to Ichigo. I popped my gikon in and changed in to my spirit form. My hair was now in a high ponytail; my clothes were now replaced with my shinigami outfit. A skirt which flowed out to my mid-thigh, attach to that on my stomach was netting besides a small black strap going up the middle of my stomach. At the other end of that was a black top that covered up my chest and a small part of my back. Coming to the front part of the shirt there were two straps that wrapped around my neck. I was also wearing boots that came up to about an inch from where my dress ended. Finally to complete the look, strapped to my right hip was my zanpakuto. The cover was decorated with blues waves of water and inside was a beautiful blue sword with a flowy design. "I'm a shinigami."

Ichigo looked at me with anger and hurt in his eyes. I tried to explain everything again to him, but just like before he cut me off and addressed Ishida, "So, what do you want from me?"

"All I want is to prove to you that quincies are better than shinigamis," Ishida told him.

"Look, I may be utterly and completely pissed off, but I'm not stupid enough to accept an idiotic challenge," Ichigo said then started to walk away but didn't get far before Ishida called out after him.

"Oh, I forgot, you're just a substitute shinigami. You can't do anything without Rukia here, but don't worry I'm sure Summer here will-"Before he could finish the rest of his sentence Ichigo interrupted him.

"I can do whatever I want to do. I don't need Rukia for anything," he then turned and took a stuffed animal out of his bag, which I'm assuming had Kon in it, and put Kon in his body. "I'll take you up on your little challenge. I can beat you without even looking."

"Oh, I don't want to fight you. I think you misunderstood," Ishida said. He took out a capsule thingy. "This here will attract hollows, whoever kills the most wins."

I decided to cut in at this point, "That's crazy! You can't risk the lives of innocent people just for some pity grudge!"

"Summers right, doing that would be insane," Ichigo agreed with me, but Ishida didn't listen. He took the capsule and broke it with his fingers. "You idiot!"

Ichigo started to make his way towards Ishida when Ishida spoke up and said, "Do you really think you should be worrying about me when you know hollows go after people with high spiritual pressures," After thinking a second Ichigo took off running towards the school.

"I hope that karma comes and bites you in the butt," I told Ishida, then start off towards Ichigo. I tried to catch up with him, but didn't get very far with hollows appearing around me every 5 seconds. This is ridiculous; there are waaaay to many hollows here just to be attracted by that bait. Something's wrong, very wrong, but before I have time to think any more about it another hollow starts to attack me. In the end I just shunpoed to Urahara's shop. When I got to Urahara's he led me to a room where Orihime and Chad were talking.

"So, your finally awake," Urahara said while I followed him to the room.

"Hey guys," I gave an awkward wave, because they were staring at me probably shocked to see me as a shinigami.

"Summer! Why are you here? And who is he?" Orihime asked me.

"This is Urahara Kisuke, and even though he is incredibly annoying sometimes, he's a pretty cool dude," I told Orihime and Chad. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hat-n-Clogs put his fan up and pretend to blush at my compliment, and I smile and roll my eyes at his antics. "Anyway, he will explain everything."

"Were you the one who saved us?" Chad spoke up and asked Urahara.

"That is correct. Well now, wherever shall I begin," Urahara then went over everything with them. After a few minutes of zoning out, my ear perked up at the mention of Ichigo's name.

"Even as we speak, Kurosaki Ichigo is fighting hollows as a shinigami. And you two were affected by the extraordinary spirit power that oozes out of him. That's how it is. Still though, whether or not to open up the door that has appeared before you is up to you," Urahara finished up, when Tessai came in and told him that everything was ready. Before we headed out to find Ichigo and Ishida, we dropped off Orihime and Chad at a nearby bridge.

"Are you mad at me for lying?" I asked Orihime as I stood next to her at the end of the bridge.

"No, I mean you didn't really have a choice did you? And even if you did, you probably didn't tell because you thought it was the right thing to do."

"Thanks Orihime, I just hope that Ichigo feels that way also. But somehow I have the feeling that he won't."

"I'm sure that even if he is angry with you now, with time he will soon forgive you."

"Well, I have to go now Orihime. I'll see you later, k?"

"Bye, Summer." She waved me a good bye and I made my way towards the park were Ichigo and Ishida were resining.

"We will take care of all the small ones, while you, the Quincy and summer take on that," Urahara said pointing at the Minos.

"So, what's the plan guys?" I asked heading over to Ichigo and Ishida.

Ichigo turned and said with an irritated, but slightly disappointed tone, "We don't need help from liars."

"Ichigo, I'm really sorry for not telling the truth," I said reaching out for Ichigo.

Ichigo moved out of the way and replied more harshly this time, "Didn't you hear me, I said that we don't need the help from liars!"

I flinched back from his words, if he wanted to play mean, I could play mean, "Ok, but if you die, don't expected me at your funeral!"(BUUUUURRRNNNN!) I turned and walked away from them, ignoring the looks I got from everyone else.

As I was leaving Rukia grabbed me by the arm and told me, "He doesn't mean it Summer, he's just mad that you didn't tell him."

I debated in my mind whether or not to yell at her or just turn away. After a few seconds of looking at her sorrowful face, I decided that it wasn't her fault and shoved her hand away then left. I then shunpo to a nearby tree out of the way and watched as Ichigo and Ishida battled the Minos Grande. Ichigo was so powerful even though he hadn't been a shinigami for very long. I'm not mad at him, he has every reason to hate me and so he should, I'm mad at me for being such an idiot.

**-Later That Night—**

I sat on my bed looking out my window as the rain fell from the sky. I'm glad it was raining; it reflects how I felt on the inside. I had dried tear stains on my face and I knew that tomorrow I would have dark circles under my eyes. But I couldn't sleep; I just kept thinking over and over about what happened today, and even if I did I'm afraid that they would be filled with nightmares. I screwed everything up, if I had just told Ichigo earlier than none of this would have happened. I miss you Andrew. You would know what to do; you always knew what to do. I'm sorry I was not strong enough to save you. But I promise that I won't let anyone suffer the same fate you did.

* * *

><p>If. . . If I were the rain . . . that binds together the Earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle. . . Would I be able to bind two hearts together? –Orihime.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, there you go! Hoped you liked it and don't forget to review.<p>

Next Chapter: New Past


	6. New Past

Yay! New chapter! I got laptop from Christmas so hopefully I will be able to update sooner. My goal is to write about 2,000 words a day. Now let's just see how long that last. Thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews. They really keep motivated and keep me working on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, see ya after you finish reading.

I don't own bleach, only Summer!

* * *

><p>A ringing invaded my ear drums as I reached over and turned off my alarm clock. Just as, I guessed I had got no sleep last night and even though I felt like crap, I pushed myself out of bed and started making my way to the shower. I let the water cascade over my body as I pushed the soap out of my hair. I got dressed in my school uniform and went back to my room to finish getting ready. After I finished I went down stairs and saw that Yuzu was making breakfast. "Ym, it smells good Yuzu."<p>

"Thanks Summer!" Yuzu said as she turned around to look at me. When she met my face her expression changed to concern, "Summer! Are you alright?!" She was probably shocked by the dark circles under my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night," I assured her. "I think I'm going to head out Yuzu, have a good day at school, ok?"

"What about breakfast? You have to be hungry; you didn't even eat dinner last night."

"Sorry Yuzu, I just don't have much of an appetite right now," I then turned and left making my way to Orihime's to walk to school with her. We talked about random things, carefully avoiding what happened yesterday, and soon caught up with Rukia.

"So do either of you have plans for this summer?" Orihime asked Rukia and me.

Rukia responded first, "I don't have any."

"You know…in August… there is a big firework festival. Me, Tatsuki, and the others were planning on going together. You guys should come too!" Orihime suggested.

"I can't come," I said sadly. "I'll be back in America. I only have a few more days before I leave."

"Oh," Orihime said disappointed. "I forgot that you were leaving soon."

"Firework festival?" Rukia questioned, turning Orihime's attention back towards her.

"Yeah, I invited Kurosaki-kun too," I curled my hands up into fist at the mention of Ichigo. "It'll be like when they were filming here. It'll be a lot of fun."

"It was quite a chaotic day," Rukia agreed.

"Yeah…but… he has a nice side, too. Like how he came to the event just to be with his family. His family is so funny. He should enjoy himself more. Kurosaki-kun always keeps his brows wrinkled like this." Orihime continued the conversation on without me.

"I used to think you weren't very fond of Kurosaki-kun."

"Well actually, if you look closely, he has a funny face. Come with us to the firework festival. And Summer maybe you'll be able to stay a little bit longer."

"I'll think about it," Rukia answered, but I just gave Orihime a nod of my head. The day continued on and soon it was lunch time.

"Summer, didn't you bring a lunch?" Orihime asked me.

"Yeah, I forgot to pack one this morning, smart right?" I assured her.

"Oh, you can share mine. I brought a castilla sandwich cake that has jelly in between the layers, it's delicious."

"Yeah, sorry Orihime, but I don't think I can eat that." Orihime shrugged her shoulders and went back to her lunch.

"So, Kuchiki-san, Summer-san, which one of you has the hots for Kurosaki?" asked Mahana suddenly. Rukia spit out her juice and I started choking on my sip of water that I had just taken.

Rukia said, "'scuse me!" at the same time I said, "W-whatt?!"

"To get more to the point, what are your current relationships with him, honestly?" Mahana continued.

"Relationship…we're just-"Rukia tried to explain while I just sat there with my mouth hanging open, too shocked to answer her.

"Hey, Mahana! That question is too straight forward!" Michiru shouted.

"What're you talking about? I'm asking for you since you guys were wondering, but couldn't ask." They then changed the subject to something different, I'm just glad that they stopped talking about mine and Rukia's relationships with Ichigo. "So?" Crap, Mahana had turned the lime light back towards us. "When it comes down to it, what's the deal?"

Everybody waited for one of us, and Rukia went ahead and answered their questions, "Kurosaki-kun is…Kurosaki-kun is just a friend."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"So, if Rukia doesn't have any feelings for Kurosaki, what about you, Summer?"

"Um, like Rukia said, Ichigo is just my friend. Plus I wouldn't want to start anything when I know that I'll be leaving soon," I gave them my answer, hoping that it'll satisfy them.

"No romantic feelings, either of you? Not even a little?"Michiru asked both of us.

"Absolutely none," I answered first

"Yes, not even a little," Rukia agreed with me.

"Aww, that's too bad," Orihime started off into a crazy explanation about things. I spent the rest of lunch giggling and laughing, enjoying the last few days here. The rest of the day zoomed by and before I knew it, it was about 7 o'clock, that's when something strange happened. I was lying on my bed listening to music when I felt a portal being opened up. Out of the portal I felt two shinigami spirits jump out, and from what I could tell they were powerful. I needed to get to Urahara's I told myself, I put on my shoes and wrote a note for Yuzu and Karin telling them that I would be back. I then proceeded to jumped out my window and shunpo over to the shop. When I got there Hat-n-clogs was talking to a black cat, wait, that's Yoruichi!

"Yoruichi! When did you get back?" I said as I went over and gave her a hug. When I first got here, Yoruichi helped me get better at my shunpo, she's like the older sister I've never had.

"Summer, it's good to see you. I just got back today, actually. So, what brings you here?" Yoruichi replied with her manly voice.

"The two shinigami that just came into town, do you know why they are here?" I asked them.

"They are here to come get Rukia, Summer," Urahara told me.

"What! We have to go get Rukia and tell her to go hide somewhere!" I said frightened for Rukia.

"Summer, I think you and I both know that we cannot do that. She made a choice and now she has to accept the consequences of her actions. They will track her down wherever she goes, so unless she wants to spend the rest of her life running, she will have to face this a different way."

"What! Are you crazy! If they take her she will most likely be killed! Rukia is my friend and I won't let that happen to her. You can't just sit by and watch her fall into doom."

"I'm not going to let her fall into doom, I have a plan that will save her, but telling her about the shinigami is pointless. It won't change the fact that they are going to take her, one way or another."

"So, what do we do then?"

"You, do nothing. This is a chance for Ichigo to learn something important."

"You can't drag Ichigo into this! The Spiritual pressures of those shinigami are huge. If Ichigo goes and tries to take them down, he'll be committing suicide!"

"We have no choice! Ichigo needs to do this, to save Rukia and to grow himself."

"Well, if Ichigo is going up against them, then I am too!"

"No! You are not! You are staying right here, where nobody will even know that you are here. If they find out that you are here they will come and take all your powers away and you will be stuck here powerless while Ichigo goes out and risks his life to save Rukia in soul society. Do you want that Summer?"

"No! But I'm not going to let him go out there and try to stop them from taking Rukia. I'm going and you're not going to stop me!" I turned around and started to walk away when Tessai cast a binding spell on me. He then picked me up and put me in a room, removing the binding after the room was shut. I stood up and went over to examine the door. Dang it, just as I thought, there was a spell cast all around the room to keep me in. It was way too advance from what I know to be able to get out; it looks like I'm stuck here. After a while Yoruichi came in with some food and sat down in front of me.

"I brought you some food," She said.

"I'm not hungry," I answered her, but then my stomach let out a loud growl.

"Yeah, sure you're not," she smirked and shoved the plate towards me.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be able to eat anything till I know Ichigo is ok."

"He's going to be fine you know. Kisuke wouldn't let him go out there if he didn't think Ichigo could handle it."

"I know, Ichigo is pretty amazing too, but it still doesn't help me not worry about what is going to happen." Then I waited, and waited, till hours later just a little after 2 am Ichigo spirit power started moving towards the two shinigami who now accompanied Rukia. Ichigo spiritual power started to rise higher and higher till it dropped way low. Ichigo was hurt, I needed to go out there and help him. But no, I was stuck in this bloody room not able to do anything. A few moments later Urahara came in and told us it was time to go get Ichigo. When we got there it was not a pretty picture, Ichigo laid down on the ground with blood oozing out of him and Ishida in the same condition behind him. I rushed over to him as the rain fell from the sky and sat down in front of him. He opened his eyes to look at me while I gently stroked his hair out of his face as tears slid down mine, "Oh, Ichigo, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have let this happen. It'll be ok, I promise you, Ichigo." His eyes then slowly fluttered down as the rain continued to pour.

* * *

><p>Something moved from underneath me waking me up. "Huh? Where am I?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw that Ichigo was looking at me; I must have fallen asleep on him on accident. I slowly got up from him and stretched out my arms. "Summer?"<p>

"Good morning, Ichigo," he then tried to sit up, but I gently pushed him back down. "You have to stay lying down or else your wounds could reopen." We both gave awkward glances around the room trying to avoid eye contact with each other. I looked down at my hands and started to apologize, "Ichigo, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about me being a shinigami. I just didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. And I was going to tell you, actually that was why I was following you that day, I was just waiting for the right time to come out and tell you. But the longer I waited the harder it seemed to be. I should have told you the day you received your powers, but I was scared of losing you. Then you found out and I almost lost you, and I don't want to lose you Ichigo. I am so, so sorry that you had to find out that way, but I hope that maybe you will be able to forgive me." I looked up and caught Ichigo's eye.

He reached out and grabbed my hand and said, "Even though I was mad at you for not telling me, I don't want to harbor bad feelings for you. You're too good of a friend for something this senseless to come between us. Besides, I don't think I could stay mad at you even if I tried. But no more secrets, ok?"

"Thank you, Ichigo," I bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ah, I see you are awake, Ichigo. Summer, will you please go fix some food for him. I'm sure he would like that," Urahara said standing at the door way.

"Yeah, I can," I said as I stood up and left to go to the kitchen. I finished up making Ichigo his food and went back to the room. When I got there Urahara was leaving and Ichigo was lying down, deep in thought. "Hey, I brought you some food."

"Thanks," Ichigo said as I helped him sit up.

"So, did Urahara tell you the plan?"

"Yeah…do you think that we will be able to do it? Save Rukia, I mean."

"I know your determination and that if you want to do something, you do it. That no matter how impossible it seems, no matter what obstacles get in your way, if you set your mind to it, you accomplish it. I think that if we try hard and never lose hope, then there is no doubt in my mind that we will not be able to save Rukia. Of course, I still have to figure out a way to let my mom let me stay here for another month, but I'm sure it'll all work it out somehow."

"Yeah, I hope so." I spent the rest of the day training and with some very, very deep persuading, I now can stay here for summer break. The next day flew by and before I knew it, my last day of school was over. I silently walked next to Ichigo thinking over everything that has happened while I was here. I heard footsteps behind me as I stopped and turned around to see who it was, Orihime.

"Inoue? What is it? Did something happen?" Ichigo said surprised to see her there.

"Where did Kuchiki-san go? Why did everyone suddenly forget all about Kuchiki-san? I thought you guys would know." I gave Ichigo a look and started to explain everything that had happened. (TIME SKIP TO EVENING). We were now sitting down on some steps with the sun setting behind us. "So Kuchiki-san returned to the world where she was originally from."

"Yeah, but I'm surprised. I wouldn't have thought you would be able to see us, Inoue. When did it start?" Ichigo asked her.

"After the thing with my brother," Orihime answered him calmly.

I chuckled at Ichigo obliviousness to his surroundings, "I can't believe that it took you this long to notice that she can see spirits. I've known about her since the first time Kon came around. You know, you should really pay more attention to things around you, Berryhead."

"I pay plenty enough attention to things around me; I just didn't want to invade Inoue's personal life. And hey! My name in not Berryhead, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that," Ichigo muttered in answer to my comment. I smiled at his reply; it had been a long time since I had called him that. We had kind of grown apart after Rukia showed up, but now things were going back to normal.

"Ok sure," I scoffed. "So, anyway, what were you saying, Orihime."

"What I was saying was that I'm really thankful for what happened then, for you guiding my brother," Orihime said. "I'm sure he's happy on the other side. Somehow I get that feeling."

"That's good, I think he's doing well up there, too. Even though I never had the pleasure of meeting him," I confirmed with her.

"Yes… I wonder if Kuchiki-san's doing well there, too. She must have friends and family there, too."

"I've got to bring her back," Ichigo said with a determined look in his eyes.

"But…if she's happy there, isn't that…" Orihime said not knowing the danger that Rukia was facing.

"Right now, she's…in a situation where she could be killed at any time," Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. We are going to save her, no matter what," I told him firmly.

After a second of thinking Orihime started talking, "I bet I know what you would say next…Whatever she has over there, family or whatnot, as long she's alive, she can see them again one day. Once you're dead, it's all over… Your mind is made up, isn't it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"She's definitely… was here…there is a place for her, right here. Thanks, Inoue," Ichigo said then took off running.

"Ichigo! Wait up for me," I yelled after him. "I'll see you later, Orihime." I waved good bye to her then took off running after Ichigo. When I got back to the house I packed my stuff for my stay at Urahara's. When I got to Urahara's Ichigo had already begun his training and had just completed his first lesson. Before I could do anything Tessai had cut Ichigo's chain of fate. I kinda freaked out at first, but calmed down after Urahara told me that he would be ok, even though I heard him mumble out a probably afterwards. While Ichigo spent his three days down in a hole, I spent mine training and sometimes helping out Yoruichi train Chad and Orihime. As Ichigo's three day time limit started nearing the end, I went down to check if he was ok. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Ok, but I can't figure out what the heck I'm supposed to do!" Ichigo said frustrated as he pounded the floor with his fist.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I know you and I know that you can do this. Don't give up hope just yet, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Oh yeah, you have about 5 more hours, just to let you know." After I got done talking with Ichigo I headed back up and practiced my shunpo with Yoruichi till it was time for Ichigo to come back up. His 72 hours was almost up now and he had begun his hollow transformation. "Oh, Ichigo, Please don't die on me now," I thought to myself. Tessai said the final song and a huge weight appeared in the sky that would come crashing down on Ichigo. I covered up my eyes with my hands, too afraid to see what would happen, when a rush of wind came out of nowhere. I looked up and saw a bright ball of light flying through the air. It crashed into the ground sending up a cloud of dust. When the dirt settled down I saw Ichigo standing there with a hollows mask on. I gave a cautious glance over to Urahara and he gave me a reassuring nod. Whatever that mask is doing there it is not good. Ichigo took the hilt of his Zanpakuto and broke the mask, revealing his face. I shunpoed over to Ichigo and gave him a big hug. "Oh, I'm so happy you're alright." I took a step back from him, then knocked his feet out from under him. "You idiot! How could you scare me like that! I thought you were going to die!"

Ichigo sat there in shock as he mumbled out, "I…ugh…I..um..I'm… sorry that I… worried you?"

"You better be! And don't ever do that again." I helped him up as Urahara came over and congratulated Ichigo before explaining the next lesson. Ichigo then yelled at hat-n-clogs and said that he could easily beat him in five minutes. Ichigo you got a lot to learn in a little amount of time, but I know that you can do it. Soon time passed and it was time for the firework festival. When we got there Ichigo's family went ahead and went to their spot next to the river.

"Come on, Summer. Let's go down to the river bank with my family," Ichigo said, trying to drag me along.

"Wait, I found this one place the other day. It will be the perfect spot to sit," I told him as I showed him to the spot I found. It was a ledge overlooking the river, hidden by the forest.

"Wow! How did you find this spot?"

"You know that day when you were fighting the menos grande? I was so upset that I spent an hour wondering through the forest and I ended up here. I must have sat here for hours just thinking, looking out over the river."

"It is beautiful," he said in awe. After a few moments of silence Ichigo asked, "…Summer, if you don't mind me asking, how did you become a shinigami? Cause I get the feeling that you weren't always one."

"I was able to see spirits for as long as I remember, but it was just that. I saw them and I passed by like they were nothing. I tried telling my mom once; but she went really pale and told me to never to tell anyone about my little gift. But when I was eleven, I met him."

*Flash Back (A/N: This flashback is in English)*

I was running down the street, scared for my life. A giant monster thing was following me, I had seen them before attacking ghost, but I hid and they never found me. My shoe caught up against something underneath me and I tumbled to the ground. A pain shot up my left wrist as I tried to sit up. I turned my head around and saw the monster standing right in front of me. It screamed and raised its hand up to smash me down. I clinched my eyes shut and waited for the impacted but it never came. I looked up and saw a boy, probably about two years older than me, was attacking the monster with a strange sword. The boy took one final swing at it and sliced it in half. He took a step back and started making his way towards me. He had messy, straight brown hair that fell just above his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant blue and he had a cheeky smile on his face. "Don't worry about that. It's gone now. My name's Andrew. And you are?" He spoke.

"I'm, um… Summer," I replied softly.

"Summer, eh? That's a weird name. It's supposed to be a season of the year not a name for a girl."

"It's not a weird name! Don't make fun of it!" I shouted at him, pouting. I crossed my arms across my body, flinching from the pain in my left arm.

"You're hurt."

"It's just a little ouchy. I'm sure I'll be ok."

"No don't worry about it. I can heal it." He picked up my arm and said a few words then a yellow light appeared over my arm. Soon all the pain in my arm was gone and it was back to normal. "See, good as new."

I stared at him in amazement, "Wow! How did you do that?"

*Flash Back End (Back to Japanese)*

"Andrew taught me everything I know what the spirit world… We used to spend hours upon hours just talking about things. I was so intrigued about everything, and he loved it, too. His eyes would light up every time I would ask him a question and he would answer back with so much enthusiasm." I looked over at Ichigo and he was staring at me waiting for me to continue. "Then one day, something terrible happened."

*Another Flashback (English again)*

'Breathe in, breathe out,' I said inside my head. I sat in a wheat field meditating, trying somehow to reach my soul slayer spirit. I let out a deep sigh, frustrated with my progress. It had now been almost two years since I first met Andrew. Speaking of Andrew, where was he? The next thing I know I heard a scream of a hollow. I look around to see where it came from and see a gigantic hollow standing behind me. The hollow now standing in front of me was a hollow the size of a giant monster truck. Its face was shaped as a tiki mask that sat on a pair of broad shoulders and a torso of a man, only 5× bigger. Shooting out of the shoulders were two massive arms with hands of a crab. After the torso, the monster had a body of a horse only much bigger. It was completely white besides its cherry red eyes and a blood red tongue concealed by a black as night mouth.

"Yum, what a yummy snack I have found," the hollow said excitedly licking his lips. I try to scoot backwards from it, but all I manage to do is go back a few inches before I tripped over my hands. I kept telling myself to move, but my body didn't listen.

"Poor thing, so scared that you can't even move. Ha ha, what a stupid little weakling. I'm going to eat you now, it won't hurt a little bit, it'll hurt a lot. Ha, ha, ha!" I had no defense against a hollow like this. Andrew, where are you? Before I had time to think any more the hollow picked me up in one of its pinchers. It squeezed me so tight that I was barely able to breathe. I hear my ribs crack as a nerve sends up a shot of electricity. Ow, I never knew that something could be this painful. I screamed out for Andrew, hoping that he might hear my pleads. I'm so scared, what do I do. The tears flowed down my face as the hollow clenched me tighter and tighter. Then all the sudden I'm out of his grasp and am tumbling to the ground. I landed and looked up to see that Andrew had come to save me. He gave me a grin as he turned back to fight the hollow.

"I don't like what you did to my friend. You are going down!" Andrew threatened the hollow as he took a leap at him. Andrew gave it his all, but the longer he fought with it, the more beat down he became. The hollow soon brought its body down on him as I screamed out for him. As the hollow was doing his victory march, I ran over to Andrew and saw that he was bleeding, a lot.

I touched his chest, trying to stop the bleeding, but it was useless, he was dying. "No, Andrew, you can't die. Don't leave me here, Andrew!" I shouted out to him.

"Summer… I want you to… take my soul slayer… and run it through your body, ok?" he gasped out in rigid breaths.

I looked at him with disbelief, "Wha-what? I-I… can't do that!"

"Please, Summer, for me." I took his soul slayer in my hands with him holding the hilt. Then I did it, I rammed a sword through my body. I felt a surge of power go through my body and saw that I was now wearing a death god outfit.

"Wha-what… happened?"

"You now have all my death god powers, please use them wisely. I love you, Summer," Andrew whispered out. I felt his body go limp and I tried to get him to wake up.

"Wake up, Andrew. Please, wake up," but he didn't. He laid there lifeless. I held back the sob that wanted to invade my body and got up and started walking over to the thing that did this. The rage of losing my best friend consumed me and I slashed the hollow in half. I sunk to the ground in defeat and let the sobs flow throughout my body.

*Flashback end, again. (Japanese!)*

"That day I vowed to never, ever let anything like that happen again. I spent every day after that training for hours and hours, never letting myself stop. Then one day I realized (with some help from my zanpakuto spirit) what I was doing to myself, I was burying my grief with my training. I started getting better after that: training a decent amount of time each day, actually socializing, and so on. But I was never the same after that. I guess losing a person you loved could do that to you," I finished up telling Ichigo.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Ichigo spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It was a long time ago and I'm ok with it now…Do you think everything will be ok? I mean, what if we all die in soul society? What if I never get to see my family again? What if they spend the rest of their lives thinking that we all died in some tragic accident and were never seen again? What if-"my questions were cut off by someone pushing their lips up to mine for a few seconds. I looked up and saw Ichigo looking off to the lake with a faint blush painted upon his cheeks.

"You worry too much. Besides, weren't you the one who was telling me that everything was going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I was the one," I said softly before I laid my head down on Ichigo's shoulder, watching the fireworks that just started to explode in the sky creating a beautiful design.

* * *

><p>So, I hoped that you liked it and can't wait for the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review telling what you think! See ya!<p> 


	7. New Challange

Finally done with this chapter! It just seemed to go on and on and on, but finally it is done. Thnx for all the favs, follows, and reviews!

I don't own bleach.

* * *

><p>I spent the next five days working on my agility and speed; I even battled Ichigo a few times (After 10 minutes of convincing him that he would not hurt me). Of course I won, but it was close without using my bankai. Ichigo was powerful and if I didn't watch it then he would soon past by me. Before I knew it was the night we were scheduled to leave for soul society. It was a little before midnight as I made my way silently to Ichigo's room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to open it. "Summer?" Ichigo asked me, confused about the reason why I was at his door.<p>

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving and will meet up with you at Urahara's, ok?" I told him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go tell a friend goodbye," Ichigo gave me an uneasy look at my answer to his question. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I then started to make my way to Grandma Haru's house, wanting to say good bye before I left. I made my way up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. A few moments later Grandma Haru appeared at the door way in her nightwear. "Hi, Grandma Haru. I'm sorry for showing up so late, but I wanted to see you before I left."

"That's ok, sweetheart. Why don't you come inside and we can talk before you leave," Grandma Haru said leading me inside. I went and sat down at her table while she followed me.

"I'm leaving for soul society in about an hour… I didn't want to tell anyone else there, because I didn't want them to think that I couldn't handle it. But I'm scared. I'm scared that we won't be strong enough and we'll lose. I'm scared that I will lose someone close to me while I'm there," I started to think of losing Ichigo the way I lost Andrew making tears well up in my eyes. "I just don't want to not be strong enough. Not strong enough to protect them."

"It's ok to be scared, you know. Everybody feels it at times, fear is what helps us stay within the boundaries of what we can do and what we can't do. It is what makes us stand up and be brave for what we believe in. Wait, I know something that will help you. Just let me go get it." Grandma Haru stood up from the table and went back to a room. A few minutes later she returned with a locket in her hand. She sat down and handed the locket to me. The locket was heart shaped, made out of silver and engraved on it was the words, I'll protect you. "I got that from my best friend when I was probably your age. He was an exchange student from America and before he had to go back to America he gave that to me as a good bye gift. Now I want to give it to you. God knows that you need it more than me."

"No I could never take that."

"Of course you can. And if you don't take it, I'll never forgive you. Please take it; I've had it for way to long. It's time it was someone else's."

"Ok, but only if you're absolutely sure that it is ok." Grandma Haru shook her head yes and handed me the locket. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was time for me to leave, "I have to go now, but thank you for listening and for the locket. I hope that everything will be fine while I'm gone."

We got up and walked over to the door, "I'm sure it will, well I hope that everything will go fine with your trip, as well. Oh, and if you see a little boy name Hitsugaya Toshiro tell him I said hi and that I hope he's doing well."

"I will, good bye Grandma Haru," I waved good bye as she shut the door close. I made my way to Urahara's shop, when I got there everyone else was already there. "Hey guys," I called out making my entrance. Everyone called out hey and a few minutes later Urahara came out telling us that the senkai gate was ready. We went down to the basement, letting the new people take in all the amazingness. Urahara started to explain then stopped and pushed mine and Ichigo's souls out of our bodies.

"It just comes out clean, huh? Hey, hey, so there's no more Kurosaki-kun in this Kurosaki-kun and no more Summer in this Summer?" Orihime asked surprised by the transformation.

"Of course not! Don't talk about me like some jar of candy!" Ichigo said at the same time as I said, "Yeah, kinda like that."

"Let's continue," Urahara interrupted our conversation. "This gate is made by piling spirit exchangers atop the normal Senkai Gate."

"Spirit exchangers?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right. As you know, Soul Society is a world of souls. Entering it is impossible unless you're in soul form. However, the only two of you who can move around in soul form is Kurosaki and Summer. So we use an exchanger to turn you into spirits and send you there," Urahara explained to the group.

"Basically, even without pulling out our souls, we can go through this gate," Ishida confirmed.

"Yes. You can enter Soul Society in your current state."

"Alright, we got it. Now let's get sta-" Ichigo said getting ready to go through the gate. But before he got far Urahara stabbed him in the side. Orihime went over to see if Ichigo was ok, but I told her he would get over it and dragged her back to the matter at hand.

"However," Urahara continued. "The amount of time we can open this gate and stay connected to Soul Society is at the most four minutes."

"Can we even make it in that time?!" Ichigo shouted at the unreasonable time frame.

"Normally it's impossible. This is an unreasonable endeavor to begin with, the most we can stretch it is four minutes. If you can't reach the other side in that time you kids will be permanently imprisoned in the space between Soul Society and the Living World."

"What should we do then?" I asked.

"Go forward. I told you your heart and your soul are connected. The important thing is the state of your heart. The will to move forward. I will be your guide. Move forward, that and that alone. Only those who can do that will come with us," Yoruichi replied the answer to my question.

"Quit your sleep talking. That's the reason we gathered here," Ichigo told her. But was Ichigo right, could I really do this. Was my will strong enough?

"You understand, don't you, boy? If you lose, you'll never be able to return here," Yoruichi tried to talk some common sense into him. But I knew this was useless, Ichigo had made up his mind.

"All I have to do is win, right?" Ichigo asked as if it were no big deal.

"Exactly," Yoruichi said trying to get her point across that it wouldn't be an easy task.

"Everyone ready. Please jump in simultaneously as it opens," Urahara instructed us and we all jumped in. When we were in the gate it opened up a tunnel like hall and we took off running, trying to escape this long tunnel before time was up. After running a good minute and a half the tunnel walls started to collapse in behind us.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"The wall's following us! The path we're running on is collapsing faster and faster!" Ishida said looking back behind him.

"If you have time to look back, move at a faster pace! If you get sucked into the Capturing Flow, you're done for!" Yoruichi warned everybody. Not even five seconds later Ishida's cape thing got stuck in the Capturing stuff.

"Ishida!" Yelled out Ichigo.

"W-what!" Ishida asked innocently.

"You idiot! It's 'cuz of those stupid clothes you're wearing!" Ichigo criticized Ishida.

Ichigo started to bring out his Zanpakuto when Yoruichi called out at him, "Wait! Don't use the Zanpakuto. The Capturing Flow arrests spirit entities. If you swing the Zanpakuto, you, too, will be ensnared!" While they were talking Chad went up and ripped Ishida's cape in half, freeing Ishida.

"Than-" Ishida started, but it was cut off by Chad picking him up.

"Here we go," Chad said as he started running again.

"Huh? Put me down, Chad! I can run on my own! Hey, you guys… something… something's coming," Ishida said as a big round thing with a light coming out the middle appeared. "What is that?"

"It's the Capturing Thrust! It's a cleaner that only appears once every seven days. Why did it have to show up now?! In any case, run! That thing is frighteningly fast! Hurry! We're almost at the end," Yoruichi instructed the group.

"Come on guys, I know we can do this, we're almost there," I said trying to keep the group optimistic, but I don't think it worked that well.

"It's no good. We can't out run it," Ishida said being pessimistic. Orihime stopped and got ready to eject her shield. I yelled out to her to stop, but I wasn't quick enough and the shield touched the cleaner. The reaction from the shield touching it made a huge explosion that sent us flying out of the tunnel. I stabilized myself with my Reiatsu and landed on the ground softly, but the others weren't so lucky. They were scattered out on the ground in awkward positions, besides Orihime who had a pretty nice landing. I brushed the dirt off my hands and looked around. The placed was pretty deserted, but everyone was probably just scared from what just happened. Strange people falling out of the sky, that's not something you see every day, hide your kids! Hide your wife! I'm sure that's exactly what went down here.

"Are you guys, ok? Wow! Kurosaki-kun, your landing pose is so artistic!" Orihime said trying to cheer him up.

"Uh, Orihime I don't think that right now is the best time in the world to mention that," I said pulling her away from Ichigo.

"Geez! That was a hell of a ride. This isn't what I signed up for. I didn't think I'd have to use my extra cape so soon," Ishida said pulling out an extra cape. Ichigo, Chad and I stood there and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"T-that freak, he brought an extra one," Ichigo said taking the words out of my mouth.

"It's good that no one seems to be hurt," Orihime said looking on the bright side, but apparently Yoruichi didn't think so because she went and hit Orihime right in the eye.

"Good my tail!" Yoruichi said about Orihime's comment.

"Owwww!" Orihime said as she held her eye.

"Didn't you listen to what I said?! It turned out fine because it was the shield that touched the Thrust! If one of the Flowers had touched it, you'd have lost your life!" Yoruichi yelled at Orihime.

"I-I'm sorry," Orihime stuttered out.

"Aw, Yoruichi you don't have to be so mean about it. We are all ok and that's all that matters, right," I said protecting Orihime.

"Yeah, come on, you don't have to be so pissed. In the end, it's thanks to Inoue we're all uninjured," Ichigo agreed.

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation," Yoruichi said irritated with us and our childish ways of understanding the universe.

"This is Soul Society?" Ichigo asked changing the subject to a less arguable note.

"That's right. This place is commonly known as Rukongai. The place where souls led to Soul Society first reside. It is located on the outer edge of the Seireitei, where the Shinigami live. It is the poorest, most liberated place in Soul Society and it is where most souls live," Yoruichi told everybody.

"If that's true, you wouldn't know it by looking," Ishida said pointing out the fact that nobody was there.

"We probably scared them all away when we came falling through the sky," I said.

Ichigo turned his attention to an area on the other side of the town, "What's that? The streets look way different over there."

"Oh, that's," Yoruichi began to explain before she was interrupted by Ichigo.

"I got it! That's whatever it's called where the Shinigami live! Alright!"

"Y-you fool! Don't approach that place recklessly! You'll die!" Yoruichi yelled out after him trying to get him to stop.

"Don't worry, I'll go get him," I told Yoruichi. I shunpoed over to Ichigo causing him to jump slightly trying to tell him to stop. But it was too late; the giant wall guarding the city came crashing down.

"It's been a long time since someone has tried to come through the gate to get to Seireitei without a pass," a voice said coming out of the cloud of dirt that had filled the air. When the dirt began to settle down on the ground a humongous dude was standing there. "Long time since I've had a visitor, and now I have two. I'll take good care of both of you, little boy and girl." The giant then proceeded to ram his axe into the ground sending up another cloud of dirt. "Now, which one of you are going to come at me any way you like, little boy and girl!"

"HEY!" I heard someone call out behind be me, I think it was Yoruichi. "Chad! Orihime! Come back! Come back, you two!" I turned around and saw Orihime and Chad running towards us. But before they could get any farther the giant slammed down his axe making a wall of rocks between us.

"You two have bad manners. I bet you're from the country. Listen up! In the city, we've got things called 'rules." He rambled out three rules that I did not bother to pay attention to. "My first opponent is the boy with hair like colored rock candy. Then I will take on the green eyed girl. Until that's finished, you two sit there quietly. I heard Orihime and Chad mumbling out a plan and the giant must have heard it too, "You still mumbling stuff?"

"Hey! Chad! Inoue!" Ichigo called out to them.

"Kurosaki-kun, Summer, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Orihime asked from the other side.

I started to say that we were fine but was cut off by Ichigo, "Yeah, we're fit as a fiddle."

I gave him a what the heck look and said, "We're fit as a fiddle, who says that!"

Ichigo gave me a dirty look as Orihime continued on, "Just wait one minute, okay? We'll-"

"Yeah, about that. Inoue, would you and Chad just keep still right there?" Ichigo told them.

"W-what are you talking about?! Kurosaki-kun, that's-" Orihime still continued.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just wait and don't worry." Ichigo said trying to get them to be ok.

"Here, I'll go on the other side and reason with them while you stay here and fight, ok?" I said then jumped over the wall and stood in front of Chad and Orihime. "Look guys, I pretty sure that Ichigo can take this guy. There's no need to worry, ok?" I explained to them.

"No, I refuse! Our time is limited. Right now, rather than you fighting alone, we should confront the situation together and proceed on in a speedy manner," Ishida said coming out of nowhere.

"You're there, too Ishida?" Ichigo said confused by Ishida's sudden appearance.

"I've been here the whole time! Quit talking so irritatingly at a time like this!"

"Blah, blah, blah, be quiet," Ichigo said to Ishida trying to get him to shut up.

"Can you take him?" Chad asked Ichigo.

"I just said he could, weren't any of you listening to me," I shouted out from the sidelines. It then came apparent to me that nobody was listening to me.

"Probably, yeah," Ichigo answered Chad's question even though I had already done it for him.

"Probably?! What do you mean probably?! Don't you get it?!" Ishida shouted at Ichigo.

"YES! He can take him. How many times do I have to say it!" I said with an annoyed face as no one heard me.

"Oh, geez. I'm telling you, don't worry," Ichigo and of course they listened to him, I mean why would they not listen to him.

"How can I not worry?!" Ishida said.

"You could listen to me and believe when I say, I'm pretty, no, absolutely sure that Ichigo can do this," this time I'm pretty sure I heard crickets chirping from the silence of my voice. I finally got tired of nobody listening to me and went and sat on a roof getting ready to watch the fight, which Ichigo was going to win.

"You done talking?" I heard the giant call out to Ichigo.

"I don't remember asking you to wait at all," Ichigo said back at the giant.

"So, you're a country kid, too. You ain't showing proper etiquette. When someone waits for you, YOU SAY 'THANK YOU!" The giant brought his axe down with all of his force or at less most of it. "What are you?"

"Attacking before I'm in position, ain't that lack of etiquettes?" Ichigo tested the giant.

"You're pretty good. Nice. It's been decades since anyone's stopped my axe. Alright. In that case for the first time in a long time I'll fight without holding back! Out of those who've tried to enter this gate, the number of people who've stopped my first axe attack is three, including you. But there ain't a single one who's stopped my second attack!" The giant took his axe once more and swung it back down on Ichigo. "Good, you're still standing. I got plenty more of that! Eat this, Ten Jidan-hit Festival!" The giant swung his axe down again and again till he had done it so many times he had lost track. "It's about time for the finish!" He took one more swing, slicing the rock wall he had created in half till it reached Ichigo. "Wh-wha? How're … you… how're you still standing?!"

"Is that it? Then it's my turn now," Ichigo said getting ready to attack.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet! My techniques ain't run out yet!" The giant took out another axe and held it in his hand. "Take this! My ultimate must-kill attack Ten-Thousand-Year Jidan-Hit Festival!" The giant swung both of his axes down in one last attempt to beat Ichigo.

"Sorry. I'm going to smash those axes," I barely heard Ichigo say before he took his Zanpakuto and with one swing broke the axes. The swing let out a powerful gust of wind knocking the giant to the ground, almost me too.

"Whoa, that was close. I got distracted and let myself slip and fall on my can. Huh? What's with that look on your face? Oh, I bet you think you tossed me through the air," He doesn't know yet that his axes are broken, this is not going to be good. "What're you talking about? There ain't no way I could get tossed through the air. Geez, that's why country hicks're such a hassle, just you wait. I'll get you with my axes again. My axes…" Oh, yeah, this is not going to be good. I stood up from where I was sitting and shunpo over to where Ichigo was standing.

Ichigo looked at me for help, but I just shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, say something."

"My…axes!" The giant cried out before he broke down into tears while slamming what's rest of his axes in to the ground. "There broken. They're all broken!"

"Ichigo!" I said while I lightly hit him on his chest with the back of my hand. "You broke him!...Well just don't stand there, do something!"

"U-uh… like…I'm sorry… for breaking your axes. I really shouldn't have broken both of them. Right?" He looked at me making sure he did an ok job. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged my shoulders. "Well, you're a lot of help."

"I know! I try my hardest," I said with an innocent smile.

"Y-you're such a good guy! You and me are enemies, but you still worry about a loser like me. So big! What a big-hearted man you are!" The giant called out to Ichigo.

"Well, actually… seeing someone cry so much in front of me, I couldn't not comfort them," Ichigo said not really sure what to say.

The giant stood back up before he started talking again, "And in comparison, what did I do? I sobbed like a baby just cause my axes broke. I'm a disgrace to all men. It's a total defeat! It's a total defeat! As a warrior and as a man, I lost totally to you! It's been three hundred years since I became the gateman of the Gate of Seireitei. I never even lost once. You're the first man to defeat me. Enter! Jidandou gives you permission to pass through the Gate of Seireitei."

"Y-yeah!" Ichigo said not really sure if he was serious or not.

"Is it really ok for us to go through, too?" Ishida asked from behind us.

"Yeah. I lost to your leader. I don't have the right to stop you guys," said Jidandou.

"Kurosaki's our leader?! Don't make me laugh!" Ishida scuffed.

"Yeah, if anyone's the leader it is definitely me," I said laughing at myself.

"Tch, please if you were the leader we would already be dead by now," Ichigo said.

I placed my hand over my heart pretending to be hurt, "That hurts me, Berryhead. I think I might just die now."

"You're named Kurosaki?" Jidandou asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo confirmed for him.

"Ichigo, eh? That's a really cute name," Jidandou said not realizing what it is supposed to mean. (Which is still up for debate if his name really means first prize and guardian angel, because I'm pretty sure that its strawberry! I bet his parents just told him that to save the humiliation of naming him after a fruit) I burst out laughing so hard that I crunch over holding my sides as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Shut up! It's 'ichi' for 'first prize' and 'go' for 'guardian angel!' it ain't cute!" Ichigo defended himself.

"Oh, don't listen to him. It's a really cute name which just so happens to be a fruit also," I said out of breath from laughing so hard, earning a death glare from Ichigo.

"Be careful, Ichigo. I don't know why you're entering this gate, but inside is nothing but strong guys," Jidandou warned Ichigo.

"I know," Ichigo said knowingly. (XD)

"Oh. Okay, as long as you know. Listen. I'll open the gate now, so get outta the way. Don't turn your tail. I'm gonna lift it all at once," Jidandou said as he started lifting up the door. The others made their way up to us and stood waiting for the door to be opened.

"See I told you guys Ichigo could beat him easily," I said to them.

"What? You never said anything like that," Ishida said confused.

"Yeah, Summer, I don't remember you ever saying something like that," agreed Orihime.

"Yes, I did! I said it like five times!" I yelled annoyed by them.

"Hey there's no need to yell," Orihime said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, you don't need to make up some story to make up for the fact that you did nothing to help Ichigo," Ishida said in his little stuck up voice. I let out of a big huff and started pulling on my hair trying not to kill him, or just them in general.

I turned my attention back to the door as Ichigo whispered under his breath, "So amazing!" And he was right it was pretty amazing.

"That thing could actually be lifted?" Orihime said. Ichigo went up to Jidandou and I realized he had stopped lifting the door up.

"What's wrong? Why don't you say anything? Something happen?" I heard Ichigo ask him as I came up and stood next to him. Out of the light I saw the figure of a man, who is that? "Who's that?"

"3rd squad Captain, Ichimaru Gin," Was barely a whisper from Jidandou's mouth.

"Hey, that ain't right," The snake like captain said. So fast that I am barely able to see, Gin starts to make a move towards Jidandou's arm. I knew what was going to happen and I knew that I had to do something to stop it. As if I was acting on instinct, I jumped in front of him taking the blow with my zanpakuto. The strength of a captain was not easy to take, but not impossible either. I was doing decently well when Ichimaru moved his zanpakuto up off of my zanpakuto slicing the edge of my left arm before returning to the ground. I covered my wound with my hand, trying to suppress the bleeding as I jumped down from my spot in front of Jidandou.

"Summer!" Ichigo called out to me.

"That ain't right. The gatekeeper ain't there to open the gate. And Little Girl you better watch out or else you're gonna get yourself hurt even more," Gin taunted me. I stuck my tough out at him hoping that he would get that I don't care what he thinks.

"I lost. A defeated gatekeeper opening the gate… makes perfect sense!" Jidandou explained himself.

"What you talkin' 'bout? A defeated gatekeeper don't open no gate," Gin started making his way towards Jidandou. "When a gatekeeper's defeated…it means death." Ichigo took a leap towards Gin blocking him from Jidandou.

"I-Ichigo," Yoruichi called out to Ichigo trying to get him to stop.

"What the hell're you doing, you sonuvabitch?!" yelled Ichigo, way to not let him know that you're mad or anything like that.

"That's my line!" Yoruichi still tried to stop Ichigo. I could help her, but I don't think Ichigo would listen to me either.

"Don't you come out afterward and expect to give orders! You fox-faced bastard! Any piece of shit who attacks an unarmed man and harms my… friend without a second thought is mine to kill," Ichigo explained his motives to the captain.

"What a funny kid. Ain't you scared o' me?" Gin commented with slight disbelief.

"Not one BIT!" confirmed Ichigo with no doubt in his voice.

"Hey, Ichigo, I don't think this is one of your brightest ideas," I told him, trying to help Yoruichi bring him back.

"Huh? Why?! The fight's just starting! I can't let this fool think he beat me! Don't worry. I'll end it in one sec-" Ichigo said before he was interrupted by Ichimaru.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo?" Gin asked him with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"You know about me?" Ichigo replied confused.

"Oh, so it really is you," he answered before turning around and starting to leave. Why was he dropping the fight just like that? This doesn't make any sense.

Apparently it confused Ichigo as well and he asked him as he was leaving, "H-h-hey?! Where are you going?! Hey, wait!"

"Then all the more reason I can't let you through here," with his back turned towards us, he held out his zanpakuto.

"Why'd you do that so far away? You gonna throw that wakizashi?" Wakizashi, really Ichigo. Obviously he's a captain who doesn't carry a zanpakuto, just a wakizashi.

"It ain't a wakizashi. This here's my Zanpakuto," he turned around and got into attack position. I mirrored him and got ready for whatever he threw at me. "Shoot him dead, Shinsou," he called his zanpakuto. I watched as it lengthen and span towards me. I waited for the impact to come, but before it could hit me Ichigo jumped in front of me taking the blow. We were sent flying back crashing into Jidandou knocking everyone out of the gated area. I hissed at the pain in my left arm that I had been avoiding till now, and it didn't help that Ichigo was lying right on top of me.

"No! The gate!" Yoruichi yelled as the gate fell closer and closer to the ground.

"Bye-bye," Gin singed in a sing songy voice waving goodbye as the gate closed.

"Ow! God, OWWW!" Ichigo complained as he sat up getting off of me.

"I don't really think you have room to be complaining, Ichigo," I moaned as I started feeling light headed from the loss of blood.

"Oh my god, Summer! Are you ok?!" screamed Ichigo as he grabbed my shoulders turning me towards him. His worried eyes looked in mine waiting for my answer, "Ichigo, I'm fine. Really, it's just a small scratch. I'm fine." Ichigo started to continue when he was interrupted by people yelling to see if we were ok. "Yeah, we're fine, for the most part." Ichigo and Yoruichi continued to talk, while I jumped down from my spot on Jidandou.

"Young lady, Summer, isn't it?" Jidandou asked, sitting up from the damage of the blast. I gave him a small head nod and he continued, "Thank you very much for taking the hit for me. I am forever grateful for what you did. Is there anything that I could do to make it up to you?"

"There's no need for you to do anything for me, I was just doing what was right," I told him simply. I turned around at the mention of my name and saw Ichigo talking to Orihime.

"Inoue, will you help patch up Summer?" Ichigo asked her. I heard her say of course and turned my attention to the people now lining up on the street.

"What's with them?" Ichigo wondered as he too saw the people coming out on the street.

The rest of the group turned around to see what Ichigo was talking about. Ishida asked first, "Were they hiding until now?"

"They were afraid of us," Yoruichi stated simply. "Souls that come to Soul Society improperly without the guidance of Shinigami, are called Ryoka, and are thought to be the source of all sorts of disasters."

"They think we're enemies?" Ichigo said as the people finished lining up in front of us, not wanting to come forward any more.

"Well, we did fall out of the sky, and then beat the guard keeper only to be pushed back by a captain. No reason to be even the slightest suspicious," I sarcastically replied to Ichigo.

"Please wait," addressed an old man coming forward from the crowd and doing a bow. "I am the chief of Rukongai. I was watching that entire incident. As Jidandou's saviors, I would like to welcome all of you." After a few seconds, the people started to gather around Jidandou, asking him bunches of questions.

"There are a lot of arrogant, annoying Shinigami, but Jidandou-san was from Rukongai. He always treated us kindly. You went against Ichimaru Gin to protect Jidandou-san, and you girl took a wound to save him. You two must be good people. Still, that's a severe wound, are you sure that it'll be ok?" A man from the town asked me. We had moved into a house and I was now sitting down waiting for Orihime to come heal my wound.

"Alright! Rest assure. I'll heal Summer's wound!" Orihime confirmed coming up from behind me.

"Inoue, you… can heal it?" Ichigo asked shocked to hear her say this.

"Yeah, leave it to me," Orihime called out her shield by saying her magic words and before I knew it there was a tingling sensation in my left arm.

"Wow! That's so cool, Orihime! When you mentioned it earlier I never imagined that it would be this amazing!" I awed over her amazing technique. In about an hour my arm was good as new and I went to talk over some things with Yoruichi. I found her sitting in the next room thinking over somethings. "Hey, Yoruichi," I greeted her as I sat down across the table from her. We spent the next few minutes in awkward silence before I started talking again, "Yoruichi? Why was a captain right in front of the gate? Don't they normally, I don't know, stay near the center, directing things?"

"Summer, I really don't know why Ichimaru was there. The plan was full of holes anyway, this way we can get our heads together and know what we are doing instead of rushing into something," Yoruichi said very calmly.

"Thanks," I stood up from the table getting ready to leave. "Oh, Yoruichi, do you think that we will be able to save Rukia?"

"I believe that if you guys try hard enough, then yes," she said looking up and giving me an encouraging smile. I gave her one back before I went looking for Ichigo. I sensed Ichigo's Reiatsu on the roof, hopping up I sat down near him. He looked up surprised to see me there, "Hey Ichigo."

"Summer? What are you doing here?" He looked over at me startled at my appearance.

"I thought that maybe you could use someone to talk to," I answered Ichigo's question.

"Is your arm ok, it looked pretty seriously hurt earlier?"

"Yeah, see," I turned my body around so Ichigo could see my arm. He touched my arm where the cut used to be, sending butterflies through my tummy.

"Wow! Orihime really did a good job healing it up. There's not even a scar there now."

"Yeah, which is good. I definitely don't need any more scars. So, what were you thinking about before I came up?"

"Nothing much, just that it's not going to be easy to save Rukia."

"But not impossible… Do you want to hear a story my mom use to tell me?"

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo stared at me waiting for me to start.

"Once upon a time a great Japanese warrior named Nobunaga decided to attack the enemy although he had only one-tenth the number of men of the opposition commander. He knew that he would win, but his soldiers were in doubt. On the way he stopped at a Shinto shrine and told his men: 'After I visit the shrine I will toss a coin. If heads comes, we will win; if tails, we will lose. Destiny holds us in her hand.' Nobunaga entered the shrine and offered a silent prayer. He came forth and tossed a coin. Heads appeared. His soldiers were so eager to fight that they won their battle easily.

'No one can change the hand of destiny,' his attendant told him after the battle.

'Indeed not,' said Nobunaga, showing a coin which had been doubled, with heads facing either way," I pulled a coin out of my boot that my mother had given me when she first told me the story. I now carried it around as a good luck charm, "Do you want to try?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Ichigo took the coin from my hand and flipped it up in the air. The wind let out a big breeze carrying the coin further down the roof. The coin fell on to the roof before it rolled off onto the ground. I gave Ichigo a look and we jumped down from the roof. We followed the coin rolling down the dirt path till it stopped at an end of an alley way. The strange thing (besides the fact that it rolled off of the roof and kept rolling for such a long time) was that it stopped on the edge between the two sides.

"Well, I guess destiny doesn't want us to know whether we win or not." I guessed as I bent down and picked up the strange coin.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ichigo agreed with me before we made our way back to the place we were staying.

-Later That Night-

"Say what? We're giving up breaking through the gate?!" Ichigo shouted with surprise.

"We're not giving up. The gate having been opened once, interior security must be tighter than ever before. That means using the same tactic again is not a good idea," Yoruichi explained it to Ichigo.

"She's right Ichigo; we need to come up with something that they wouldn't expect. Something that will make them wet their pants when they see it, well maybe not that, but you get my jist." I agreed with Yoruichi.

"What about the other gates?" Suggested Chad.

"There would be no significant difference from this one," rejected Yoruichi.

"Then what should we do?" asked Ichigo.

"If the gates are no good, it just means we'll break in from somewhere other than the gates. Elder-dono, do you know Shiba Kuukaku?" Yoruichi had mentioned her once or twice before, let's just say she seems verrrrry interesting

From the elder's reaction I think he agrees with me, "Wh-What?!"

"Apparently, Shiba likes to change residence at the drop of a hat. I can't figure out where the fool is now," Yoruichi said annoyed by that fact.

"Shiba Kuukaku…Don't tell me you people intend to use that to get inside the wall?" the elder spoke with disbelief.

"That?" Orihime said not knowing what they were talking about. I was about to ask the same question when I heard something that sounded like a herd of cows coming from outside.

"What's that sound?" Ichigo asked, but before he was answered a man came flying through the door.

"Owwww," the mysterious guy muttered as he came to a stop on the floor.

"Who's this guy?!" Ichigo asked as a boar with a bow on its head came in through the new hole in the wall. "A boar! Why? How come there's a boar?!"

"Man oh man, my Bonnie-chan threw me off again. Yo! Long time no see, Old Dude," the weird guy greeted the elder.

"Ganju?! What are you doing here?! Go away!" The elder replied to him, he's so nice.

"What the heck, I visit you for the first time in ages and that's how you greet me? Your guests are shocked." The guy, Ganju, looked around the room stopping his gaze on Ichigo and me. "What's this? Why is there two pieces o' shit Shinigami in a place like this?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, while I said, "Hey! That isn't very nice."

"Don't what me! I asked why there two piece o' crap Shinigami in a place like this?!" Ganju repeated himself.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked still confused.

"Huh? Say something, you dandelion –head Mind your manners!" Ganju said getting all up in Ichigo's business.

"Ha! Dandelion-head," I snorted at the name. "I'll have to remember that one!" Ichigo shot me a dirty look before punching Ganju in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"W-what the heck are you doing?! You pickin' a fight?! Huh?!" Ganju said starting to argue with Ichigo.

"That's my line! You bust in here and start getting on my case?! You boar-riding ape-man!" Ichigo fought back. I sat down on the floor, shaking my head in disappointment of their idiocy.

They continued to fight till Ganju asked the group a question, "You bastards… you say you don't know me?" We all lined up in a line and told him one at a time that we didn't have a clue who he was.

"No choice then, I'll tell ya. My name is Ganju! Self-proclaimed, the deep crimson bullet of west Rukongai! Self-proclaimed, number one want-to-call-him-big-brother of west Rukongai for 14 years! And finally, self-proclaimed, number one Shinigami-hater of the west Rukongai!" Ganju shouted making a big show about it.

"They're all 'self-proclaimed!" Everyone said amazed by his self-proclaimed list.

"Hmph! What a hopeless loser!" Ichigo yelled at him. Ganju muttered a soft what and then let out a loud scream and attacked Ichigo, sending him flying outside. Ishida and Orihime called out and went to go help Ichigo. I stood up and went with them, but we were blocked by a group of guys riding boars.

"Whoa, there! We won't let you get in Big Brother's way. If you just have to get involved, then we'll take you on." Ganju's goons said not letting us through.

"Amazing!" I shouted first.

"They're all," Chad continued.

"Riding boars," Everyone else finished with amazement.

"Hurry and get your ass outta here! While I'm alive, I won't let a Shinigami set one foot in west Rokon-" Ganju started, but was cut off by Ichigo kicking him in the face.

"Geez! I've had enough of you! If it's a fight you want, I'll give you one," Ichigo yelled annoyed by his antics.

"You bastard… Not only once, but twice you've hit my beautiful face!" Ganju yelled back at him. I rubbed my temples, getting annoyed with their antics. I went inside ignoring the fight going on outside.

After a while and a lot of shouting I heard Ichigo shout out, "God dammit! Who does he think he is?!"

* * *

><p>Well, I hoped you liked it. The story that Summer told Ichigo was called Nobunagas Destiny and I got it from a website called Inspirational Stories. Don't forget to leave a review.<p> 


	8. New Adventure

**Hey guys! Done with this chapter. It seemed like it took me forever to do. I don't really like this chapter all that much, but the next chapter I think will be amazing! I hope you like it and thnx for all the favs, follows, and reviews.**

**_Italics=English_**

**I don't own bleach sadly enough.**

* * *

><p>"Where the heck is he!" I shouted interrupting the group from their discussion of what they thought Kuukaku would look like.<p>

"Want me to go get him?" Orihime offered to me.

"No, I'll go get him," I told her before I made my way inside. When I walked into the house I saw Ichigo sitting down on the floor not moving. "Ichigo! What are you doing?! We're about ready to leave, are you coming or not?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

"I have to wait here, I'll catch up with you guys later," Ichigo stated staying right there on the floor.

"What do you mean?! You're not going?!" I fumed with irritation of his behavior.

"I'm not 'not going'. I said, 'go ahead without me.' I'll go after I settle things here with that bitch-ass from yesterday."

"What are you talking about?! He's just some idiot, come on!" I grabbed on to him trying to pull him outside, but he grabbed a hold of the side of the floor thing and wouldn't let go.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna! He'll think I ran away!"

"You're never going to see him again! So why does it matter?!"

I heard someone come in and saw that it was Ishida and Orihime. Orihime asked us being oblivious to the fact I was trying to drag Ichigo outside, "hey, hey. Aren't we leaving yet? "

"Ishida, Orihime, would you please help me peel this idiot off the floor?" I about begged them. Ishida came to my rescue, but sadly enough Orihime just stood there not sure what to do.

"Who you calling idiot?! When he comes, I'll beat him quick then catch up to you, so go ahe-" Ichigo continued on before Yoruichi scratched him straight across the face. Ichigo let go making me fall down on my bottom from the lack of pull.

"Has so much blood rushed to your head that you've forgotten our original goal? Stupid fool." Yoruichi put more perfectly than I imagined I would have. "Don't tell me you've forgotten Rukia's life depends on our journey. We don't have time for a chest-thumping contest between you and that guy. If you understand, then get ready to move out!" Finally Ichigo decided to come and we left the village heading for Kuukaku's house.

After a while of walking, Ichigo spoke up and questioned, "Hey, it looks like we've come a long way from the village. Is this really the right way? Hey!"

"Be quiet! According to the map the elder gave us, it's definitely around here," Ishida said as he pulled out the map to take another look. "If you've got complaints, why don't you walk up front?"

"Yeah, Ichigo, just enjoy the beautiful day today," I smiled happily at the lovely whether.

"Well, I'm not complaining, just…" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Shiba Kuukaku-san must live out here because he wants to keep his identity secret," Orihime wondered out loud.

"Sorry, but no," Yoruichi replied to Orihime's conclusion. "It's just the fools nature to prefer places like this. Don't worry, that rolling stone may change addresses like changing underwear, but the house, at least, always looks the same. If I see it, I'll recognize it instantly."

"Instantly, huh," Ichigo disbelieved Yoruichi.

"Yes, yes, instantly," we kept on walking till we reached a house if you could call it that. The house standing in front of us had two giant stone arms out in front of it holding a huge banner. "Oh, there it is. That's it." Ichigo and Ishida muttered out that this house was unbelievable as me and Orihime shouted out how cool and amazing it was.

"See, instantly recognizable, no?" Yoruichi laughed at their expressions. Ishida and Ichigo kept on muttering about the house, getting more and more shocked the more Yoruichi talked. "Come on, let's go."

"We're about to enter that sad excuse for a house?!" Ishida muttered.

"I don't want anyone to see me going into that house!" Ichigo also muttered mad about the predicament.

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically spoke, "Yes, because you know so many people here Ichigo. The whole town is going to be talking about how the one the only Kurosaki Ichigo, some stranger they have never seen before, went into a very… uh…unique house."

"What's wrong? Hurry up!" Yoruichi yelled back at them.

"…Okay…hey, Ishida! I understand you not wanting to go, but… hurry up!" Ichigo spoke taking the lead.

"HALT!" called out somebody from above. I looked up and saw two people standing on the tops of the arms.

"Who are you infidels?!" the first one said.

"What strange garb you wear! And I see two of you are a Shinigami!" the other one said. They jumped down from the arms and landed in front of us, blocking our way.

"Suspicious strangers, I, Koganehiko and."

"I, Shirogannehiko."

"Shall never let you pass!" they said in unison. "Begone! Otherwise, you shall end up dying here!"

"More gatekeepers? Man, Soul Society's full of hassles," Ichigo said getting ready to fight.

"Yoruichi-dono!" they yelled in shock. As soon as they're eyes landed on Yoruichi they took us inside and showed us to the room. They opened up the door reviling Kuukaku, who everyone was shocked to find out was actually a woman. But the most shocking thing was that Ganju, the guy from the night before, was her little brother! When he and Ichigo connected eye sight they started brawling all over the place. Kuukaku was pretty cool with it, till her pipe broke. She made a huge explosion and everyone rushed out of that place. After everything had settled down Yoruichi explained everything to Kuukaku. Thinking over it for a few minutes Kuukaku decided to help us. She led us down and a hallway till she stopped in front of a door.

"We're here. This is it. Open it, Ganju," Kuukaku commanded Ganju.

"Heave-ho!" Ganju said as he opened up the door. Inside was a dark room that you could faintly make out a black cylinder sitting on a platform. We walked into the room trying to get a better look at what it was.

"What the heck is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's huge!" I shouted in amazement.

Kuukaku went forward and began, "This is how I'm gonna get you guys into Seireitei. From the sky, that is."

"The sky?!" Ishida and Ichigo shouted in shock.

"My name is Shiba Kuukaku, Rukongai's Number one fireworks maker!" Kuukaku informed us dramatically.

"Fireworks maker?" Ichigo asked making sure he heard right.

"Yes, Ichigo, a person who makes fireworks. Haven't you ever heard of one?" I muttered to him under my breath.

"That's right. Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko! Raise it up!" Kuukaku shouted up above. The ground started to violently shake beneath my feet.

"What?!" Ichigo asked confused as I was.

"What the heck's going on?" Orihime shouted as well.

"The floor is…rising," Ishida was right, the floor was rising. I put my arm over my eyes as the sun light from outside came streaming in from the ceiling, which was now starting to open. "Th-the ceiling…is opening…"

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" I shouted amazed by it.

"Is this for real?!" Ichigo yelled as the floor continued to rise till it was even with the ground outside.

"Wet your pants, kiddies? This is Shiba Kuukaku's own personal giant fireworks platform," Kuukaku started before she was interrupted by Ganju.

"The Kakaku Cannon!," and as a result of his actions, Kuukaku kicked him.

"Don't say it before me!" Kuukaku yelled at him.

"S-sorry," Ganju muttered out in pain.

"Speechless, huh?" Kuukaku examined from our reactions.

"How can you joke at a time like this?! I don't know if you're a fireworks maker or what, but shooting us up with that thing is insa-" Ishida yelled before a clear ball ran into his face. It bounced off of his face and landed in Ichigo's hand. It looked like some kind of orb, maybe for Reiatsu.

"What's this?" Ichigo questioned looking down at the orb.

"It's a spirit orb. Try touchin' your palm to it and puttin' in some Reiatsu," Kuukaku explained to him.

"Like this?" Ichigo tried and epically failed, but I chuckled at his attempt. "How do you put in Reiatsu?"

"Huh?! What're you talkin' about? You go like this…"She said making a ball of spirit energy beneath her hand. "If you're a Shinigami, you can use Kido, right?"

"Well…As I told you earlier, he suddenly became a Shinigami. So he can't use Kido at all," Yoruichi reminded her.

"Say what?! Freakin' useless. Ganju, show 'im how," Kuukaku shoved Ganju forward.

"Yes, ma'am. Gimme that," Ganju said trying to take the orb away from Ichigo. Ganju kept trying but Ichigo moved it out of his reach each time. "You bastard…You wanna go, bitch, huh?"

"Sure, come and get it if you can. I'd rather die than learn from you, dumbass!" Ichigo fought right back. Before either one of them could do anything more I stole the orb from both of them. They looked around confused of where the orb went till their eyes set on me. I placed both of my palms on opposite sides and let some of my Reiatsu flow into the orb. The next thing I know a shield like sphere was around me.

"Like this," I said nonchalantly.

"Exactly! This is the cannonball," Kuukaku told the rest of the group motioning to the shield thing.

"Cannonball?" asked Ishida.

"Okay, listen up. You kiddies might think that wall's the only thing guarding Seireitei, but you're wrong. That wall is made from a mineral called Blood thirst Stone that's rare even in Soul Society. This is a piece of it," She explained as she showed them using her Reiatsu. "As you can see, it completely blocks reiatsu. So opening a hole in the wall with reiatsu is impossible. On top of that, it puts out waves that dissolve Reiatsu from its severed edges. In other words, Seireitei has a spherical barrier around it from up in the sky to below the ground. And so, that's where this thing steps in. This is the special hardening spirit-barrier-generating device I developed. In other words, if you all put reiatsu into this spirit orb, you can create a cannonball that can momentarily punch through the barrier. We'll then take and fire it up with my Kakaku Cannon and drop inside the wall in one stroke, simple as that. Any questions?" Ichigo tried to ask one but was cut off. "Okay then, you're dismissed! Go to the underground practice hall and practice how to concentrate your Reiatsu."

"Yes, Master?" The two guards replied as Kuukaku called over for them.

"Take them away! But not the green-eyed girl, leave her."

"Yes!" They confirmed before one grabbed Orihime and Ishida while the other one grabbed Ichigo and Chad.

"Listen, if even one of you breaks concentration, you'll go boom on the spot."

"What?!" Ichigo called out getting further away.

"Practice hard!"

"This ain't what I signed up for!" Ichigo shouted as they ran away leaving me alone with Kuukaku and Ganju.

"So, girl, where'd you learn to do that back there?" Kuukaku asked me bring my attention back towards her.

"Oh, I, uh… learned in America. The Shinigami there taught me a lot of the stuff I know now. But I was a special case, most people in my position would have been killed," I said quietly.

"Ah, I see… well, your good, girl. Much better than that Shinigami boy who can't control his reiatsu at all," I laughed at her comment. We talked for a little bit before I went back inside to see how they were doing. Most of them were doing ok, Ichigo on the other hand eh not so well.

"Wrong! That is wrong, Ichigo-dono! It's not 'Ohhhhh' it's 'Ahhhhh'" the twin guy yelled at Ichigo trying to get him to do it right, just making Ichigo more frustrated. I chuckled before turning away and doing my own training.

^~^~^~^~Later~^~^~^~^

"Here, go ahead Orihime-dono," The twins instructed Orihime. She then made a perfect cannon ball, not a surprise though considering her power is reiatsu based. "Ohh, you're quite talented! Ishida-dono," Ishida made his cannon ball, it was good besides the fact that it was really narrow. "It's extremely narrow, but it does have shape. Hmm, this narrowness is likely caused by some personality issue. Next, Chad-dono," Chad made a very powerful cannonball, next it was my turn. "O-oh my! A bit unstable, but powerful! Now then, Summer-," I gave them a glare before they could add dono on to their sentence, have I ever mentioned how much I hate honorific. I took the orb in my hand and produced a cannonball easy. "Still as amazing as the first time! Then lastly, Ichigo-dono," And to no one's surprise, he failed, epically. "This is awful! Absolutely! What is that you made?! I cannot help but think you have NO talent. No talent!"

Ichigo took the orb and threw it at them before yelling at them, "I told you I didn't get it! You…you…teach me like the trick to it or something!" About an hour later one of the goons from the other day came in and told us that dinner was ready. We made our way to the dining room, after convincing Orihime that Ichigo didn't need her there to help, and ate our dinner. I ate quickly before heading down to go let Ganju eat while I helped Ichigo. When I arrived there it seemed like Ichigo had just finished up telling Ganju something.

"Hey, Ganju, you can go eat if you want. I'll make sure Ichigo doesn't do anything too crazy," I offered. Ganju left the room, leaving just Ichigo and me.

"I don't think I can do this Summer," Ichigo sighed.

"Of course you can, I believe in you Ichigo. Here do you want me to teach you a trick I was taught when I was learning."

"Yeah, sure."

I went over to where he was standing and wrapped my arms under his and around his body. I stood on my tippy toes so I could rest my chin on his shoulder. As a slight blush appeared on my face I tapped the center of his chest with my hands, "This is your center and where your reiatsu resides." I moved my hands upwards towards his shoulders. "Imagine that the reiatsu moves up to your shoulders, down your arms and out of your hands." I moved accordingly to what I was saying. I held one of his wrist in my hands before I started up again, "At your wrist pretend there is a gate that controls how much reiatsu flows through, like a dam." I looked up at Ichigo and saw that he was looking down at me. His head started to lower to mine and I stood on the tips of my toes. I swear he could probably hear my heart beating out of my chest right now. Our lips were centimeters away when the door to the room opened. Both I and Ichigo jumped apart as our faces flushed red.

"Hey, guys, I didn't really see anything interesting to eat so…did I interrupt something," Ganju looked at us weirdly.

"No! Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea! I was just teaching Ichigo here a trick on how to control his reiatsu better," I spoke calmly trying not to let him know my heart was beating a hundred miles per hour.

"So, are you going to try it out," asked Gunju. Ichigo said yes before he started to make his cannonball. The next thing I know a giant reiatsu is bursting out everywhere.

"Ichigo! Shut the gate!" I yelled out at him trying to stop him.

"You idiot! Solidify your reiatsu already!" Kuukaku shout at him from the hallway. Ichigo finally stops putting so much reiatsu into the cannonball and it stabilized.

"I did it!" Ichigo shouted happily at his breakthrough.

"You did it, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime congratulated him.

"Yeah!" Ichigo began to lose concentration and the cannonball began to waver.

"Idiot! Don't lose your concentration!" Kuukaku shouted making him lose the rest of it.

"Huh?" Ichigo lost his concentration and the cannonball began to crack till it exploded.

"Weren't you listening to what I said!? I said if you break your concentration, you'd go BOOM! Didn't I?" Kuukaku yelled at Ichigo after the explosion had settled down.

"Yes ma'am, you certainly did," Ichigo barely managed to get out.

"In the first place, you-"Kuukaku hit Ganju in the face shutting him up.

"You're just as guilty, you dumbass! Neither of you gets dinner!" Kuukaku confirmed. I slowly backed away trying to not have her murder me too. They continued to fight till they both laid on the ground injured.

"So Ichigo's finally created a cannonball, too." Yoruichi commented as she walked over to Ichigo and saw that he was sleeping.

"What's wrong?" Ganju asked.

"Don't worry, he's just sleeping. More importantly, you kids have a seat there. Ichigo may be sleeping, but we have no time. I will tell you the plan for when we break into Seireitei. Mind it well and-" While Yoruichi was turned around Ichigo grabbed on to her tail. Ouch! All four of us finally released Ichigo's hand from her tail and before long we were making our way outside.

"Alright, you're all here," Yoruichi started talking.

The group muttered out a yes before Ichigo went and asked something, "Yoruichi-san, your tail looks like those really bendy toothbrushes."

Everyone's eye ball shot out of their head in disbelief of what he just asked. A fiery aura appeared Yoruichi before she muttered in a dark tone, "Do you… have a problem with it?"

"N-no, as usual, it's a beautiful tail," Ichigo stuttered out surprise by her reaction.

"Don't you remember? You're the one who did that!" Ishida whispered to him under his breath.

From the look Ichigo developed he must have not remembered at all, "Huh? Me?"

"It took all four of us just to detach you. In the end I had to cut off your nerve control in that arm," I told him quietly.

"My tail…my beautiful tail…" I heard Yoruichi muttered up in the distance. I rolled my eyes at her over dramatic depressed attitude.

"You'd be wise not to mention it again," Ishida told him as we made our way to the cannon.

"I-I understand," Ichigo muttered before we came to a stop waiting for it to start.

"Hey, what's going on with Ganju?" Kuukaku asked looking around for him.

"If you mean where he is, he was downstairs reading something and mumbling," Ichigo answered then a few seconds later Ganju appeared by the side of the house.

"Wait one minute!" He gasped. "The hero always arrives late!"

"What the heck is that get-up?" Ichigo yelled taking in Ganju's entire outfit, which was pretty eccentric.

"_Ganju-sama's personal battle costume_. Cool, ain't it? I wouldn't lend it to you even if you cried and begged me. Serves you right!" Ganju showed off his costume, but when he said personal battle costume in English he said it weird making me annoyed.

"It's _Bat-le Kast-oom_! Not however you were pronouncing it!" I yelled at his pronunciation.

"_Battle costume_? Even though you're seeing us off?" Ichigo covered up my shout out of frustration. Ganju walked up to him with a serious look on his face.

"My big brother was killed by Shinigami," Ganju told him softly making my eyes go wide.

"Ganju, dammit!" Kuukaku yelled trying to get him to stop.

"Be quiet and listen to this, too, sis. My brother was a genius. He was accepted to the Shinigami institute on the first try. At that point, his reiatsu was already level 6. That was in the junior adjutant class of the Thirteen Court Guardian Squads. Then he graduated from the six year curriculum in one year and joined an actual squad. In only five years, he climbed his way up to Lieutenant. But he was killed! He was betrayed by the shinigami who were his comrades! I was still a kid back then, so I don't remember the details. But there are at least two things I'll never forget. Faces! Two faces. The demon-like face of the shinigami who dragged my beaten and dying brother home…and the face of my brother happily thanking that Shinigami. Why he did that…why he seemed so happy…I still don't know. But there's one thing I can say, my brother didn't despise the shinigami. He didn't hate them. Why?! Why didn't he hate the shinigami?! Why did he keep on believing in them?!" Ganju told us his story. He grabbed Ichigo's collar making sure he was paying attention, "you're different than other Shinigami. That's the feeling I get. I feel like if I go with you, I might find something out. So I'm going to help you. I'm going right to the edge to see what a real shinigami is!" Ganju finished letting go of Ichigo.

"Ganju-kun," Orihime whispered.

"It looks like he's got his mind set," Kuukaku approved her brother.

"Thanks for the help," Ichigo threw back at him.

"You bastard," Ganju's temper started to rise.

"Everyone, are you ready for the cannonball?" Yoruichi interrupted their almost fight.

Everyone gave a small yeah, and then Ichigo realized something, "Oh, now that you mention it, Yoruichi-san, can you make a cannonball?"

"Eh, I wonder. Let's see, perhaps I'll try," Yoruichi stated simply.

"Don't tell me this is your first time," Ishida asked shocked.

"Well, set it down there," She instructed Ichigo. Ichigo sat the orb down in front of her and she jumped on. A few seconds later Yoruichi had made a perfect cannonball, "Something like this is nearly as simple as breathing to me."

"Amazing! And it was so hard for us, beside maybe Summer," Orihime complimented her.

Ichigo fell to the floor with defeat, "Jealous? Are you jealous that I accomplished in the blink of an eye what took you hours and hours? Eh?" Yoruichi smirked at him.

Kuukaku said a few word with Ganju before she turned around and instructed us, "You ready? No stopping from here on out, you brats!" She touched the side of the cannon making a hole. "Come on, get inside," she shepherded us inside and we got ready, "Dawn will break soon. That'll be the signal to start the launch procedure."

"Listen, once we get into Seireitei, don't separate no matter what. If we encounter a captain, run away without a moment's hesitation. Our objective is Rukia's retrieval, that is all! You must, under No circumstances, take unnecessary risks!" Yoruichi instructed before Kuukaku started yelling the words outside signaling it was time. "It's begun. Pour in you reiatsu!" I poured my reiatsu into the orb, as well as everyone else, creating the cannonball. The cannon started to shake and we burst up through the cannon.

"There wasn't as much impact as I thought there'd be," Ichigo said.

"Fool, just you wait," Ganju smirked. We started gaining speed and the cannonball began to shake. While we were flying through the air Ganju pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked as the rest of us waited for his answer.

"It's the continuation spell. Kakaku fire method no. 2 is a two-part chant. The time from launch until choosing of direction is controlled by the beginning spell, and after that, acceleration and trajectory adjustments are controlled by the continuation spell. That way, you bring up the accuracy of each. If you wanna break in there safely, don't bother me!" Ganju yelled at Ichigo.

"O-okay," Ichigo said shocked by his outburst.

"There's something I wanna tell the rest of you, too," Ganju turned to the group and explained to us. "In order to break into Seireitei, we need to stabilize this cannonball. We have to regulate everyone's reiatsu emission level uniformly. So here's the deal. While you're touching this, you can feel the others' emission levels. I need each of you to regulate yourself to match the others. If we mess this up, it's all over. I'm counting on you."

"I understand," Ishida confirmed his understanding.

"Aye, aye!" Orihime told him.

"Okey Dokie!" I happily announced. As Ganju started to go over the spell Ichigo began to put too much reiatsu in to the orb.

"Kurosaki-kun, that's a bit too much," Orihime warned him first.

"O-oh, really? S-sorry," Ichigo lowered his reiatsu a little but not enough.

"Kurosaki, lower it some more!" Ishida told him again.

"I-I know! I've already decreased it a lot," Ichigo said confused.

"Ichigo, shut the gate some," I tried to help him.

"I said I know!" He yelled getting frustrated.

"Ichigo, it's still…" Chad tried once more.

"I know! I'm decreasing it now! Just wait a minute!" Ichigo shouted still not lowering his reiatsu.

"God dang it! You made me read the same line twice!" Ganju yelled at Ichigo.

"What the heck, dang it?! That's my fault too?!" Ichigo yelled not seeming to be able to please any one.

"I lost my concentration because you were yelling and screaming, dumbass!" They continued to fight making the cannonball waver.

"Stop that, Kurosaki-kun and Ganju-kun. This isn't the time for that!" Orihime yelled at them, trying to get them to stop.

"She's right! Quit it! I said quit it!" Ishida yelled at them.

"Stop acting like idiots," I disciplined them.

"Hey, look outside," Chad muttered softly redirecting our attention outside.

"It's Seireitei," Ganju softly spoke out.

"We're going to hit," Ishida yelled as we got closer to the shield.

"No choice now. Everyone pour in all your reiatsu!" Yoruichi gave us our last resort.

Everyone put their reiatsu into the orb, giving us an extra push Ichigo shouted, "Go through!" We finally pushed through the shield then the cannonball burst leaving us suspended in the air. "What's going on? It's good we got through the shield, but why aren't we falling to the ground?"

"Stay together! Right now, the cannonball has hit the shield and is dissolving, and they're only momentarily intertwined," Yoruichi explained worriedly.

"Which means!" Both I and Ishida shouted at the same time.

"Soon, it will begin to whirl, then burst and be destroyed," Yoruichi finished.

"What!?" Orihime shouted out not sure what she heard was right.

"If we're separated at that moment, the shockwave will send us flying in all directions!" The force started to separate us sending us this and that way. "It's begun!" After some fighting Ganju held on to Ichigo which Yoruichi holding on to Ichigo's shoulder. Chad grabbed on to Orihime, but Ishida and I were floating off alone. Chad looked between Ishida and me, not sure who to save.

I caught his eye and told him firmly, "Get Ishida. I'll be fine on my own." He gave me a small nod before going over and saving Ishida. Ichigo called out to Chad who was now flying away then turned and looked at me. He gave me a look of desperation and the burst sent me flying off to Seireitei all on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! All done! I hope you liked it and don't forget to tell what you think.<strong>

**Next Chapter: New Shikai**


	9. New Shikai

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long since I updated. I had a small case of writers block. The words were just were not flowing out of my mind very smoothly. So I took about a week off from writing, but now its all better. I hope you like this so much for all the favs, follows, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, sadly enough.**

* * *

><p>As I rushed closer and closer to the ground, I shoved off my current path and landed on top of a building nearby. I looked around and saw that I was close to the gate, meaning I was close to the outer ring of Seireitei. Off in the distance I heard a few yells followed by a herd of footsteps. I didn't want to wait around to see who they were and took off into the distance. I was rounding the corner when I saw two people arguing with each other. The first one was a small petite girl with dark blond hair and gray eyes. The person she was arguing with had dark hair and a short goatee. They were both arguing over which one was better at their job. I secretly went into the house behind them to hide until they left. I watched them continue to fight through a crack in between the door and the wall. Someone cleared their throat behind me making my heart jump. I span around quickly putting my zanpakuto out in front of me for protection and saw a white haired sick looking man lying down in a bed. I lowered my weapon and bowed, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I woke you up, didn't I? Don't worry I'll just leave now and it'll be like I was never here!" I apologized turning towards the door to leave.<p>

"Wait," he called out quietly. "It's ok. I was already up. Please, have some tea." He gestured to a tea tray next to him and I cautiously made my way over to it before sitting down. I poured myself some tea which was moderately warm and looked down at my hands confused by this man's actions. I was the enemy, he should be attacking me, but instead he invited me to have tea with him. This man was obviously a high figure here, a lieutenant if not a Captain. I looked up studying the sick man, he had white hair, brown eyes, and looked quiet old considering how fast spirits age.

"Why," I asked breaking the silence that loomed around us. "Why aren't you attacking me? Or alerting someone that I'm here if you can't?"

"I could ask you the same question? An old, sick man lying here unarmed, you could have easily taken me on."

"I… I'm not here to fight recklessly," I sheepishly looked down at my cup of tea. "I'm going to do what we came here to do and leave, with the least amount of fighting possible."

"Oh really, and what is it that you came here to do?"

"We're… We're here…" I looked up at him not sure whether or not I trusted him enough to tell him why we were here. I caught his kind eye that I knew held years and years of wisdom, "We're here to rescue Kuchiki Rukia." His eyes grew as wide as baseballs and his mouth hung wide open. Shocked by his reaction I continued on, "Do you know her?"

"Y-yes…She's, she was, in my division. Before," he held his handkerchief up to his mouth as he let out a painful sounding cough. He pulled it away and crumpled it up but not before I saw the red stain left on the handkerchief. He was silent for a moment with a worried expression on his face, "She's being held at the Senzaikyū. In the middle of Seireitei there is a big white tower, that is where she is being held."

"Th-thank you," I stuttered out in shock. "Well, I-I should probably be leaving now." He gave a small nod of his head and I stood up. I walked over to the door and opened it up, starting to leave.

"Please," I heard him whisper as I stopped suddenly to listen. "Please, save Rukia." I stood still for a moment before starting to shunpo over to the center of Seireitei. That man, he was different. He knew who Rukia was and he let me leave without doing anything. I had gone quite a while when I ran into something. I stumbled around when two arms steadied me. I looked up and saw that a man kept me from falling down. He had black hair, a 69 tattoo, a blue strip tattoo, and three scars running down his face. I quickly jumped back putting distance between him and me. He defensively moved his hand over to the hilt of his zanpakuto. I copied his move and readied myself for a fight. The world around us was quiet as we stared each other down waiting for one of us to begin.

"You…your one of the Ryoka," he stated breaking the silence.

"Yes, I'm glad you could tell," I sarcastically spoke back with attitude laced within my voice. His eyes narrowed giving me an annoyed glare. "So, why aren't you attacking me? Isn't that your job? Or are you too scared th-" I quickly unsheathed my zanpakuto and stopped the blow forced upon me. I held my ground easily knowing that he was taking it easy on me.

He jumped back to his original spot before turning around and speaking, "That was a warning, if you don't want any more trouble, I suggest giving up now."

The way he talked confirmed my suspicion of the fact he was underestimating me. I let out a small laugh at his blindness to my strength, "Oh no, I'm sooo scared! Please don't hurt me! Cause I planned on coming into Seireitei being weak and not being able to protect myself!" I mocked his words, being over dramatic about everything.

"I would suggest that you not take me so lightly. I'm not some low level shinigami; I'm Hisagi Shuhei, lieutenant of the 9th division."

"Good, I wouldn't want to fight some low level shinigami." He jumped at me and I dodged easily. He sent multiple attacks my way before I dodged each one yawning. "Geez is this all you got. Seireitei is a lot weaker than I thought it would be." His attacks changed he put more strength and more accuracy into each hit. I moved out of the way and started to play offence. Almost as fast as light I drew my zanpakuto and sliced the edge of his arm. He finally got the fact that I wasn't some idiot who was expecting child's play. I blocked his next attack sliding back a little from the force. The sooner I get done fighting him, the sooner I can meet up with Ichigo and save Rukia. We fought more and I went in for the kill. I was surprised when he took off his arm band and it exploded in my face. My vision was temporally blinded. When I looked up again I saw some form of Kido headed towards me. I jumped out of the way avoiding all of the blast. I stood my ground and muttered Hado #33 Soukatsui. The blue blast made its way to him before completely sounding him. I waited for a second when a force blew away my kido. Hisagi now stood there wielding two rods with two scythes on the end, connecting them was a chain. "So that must be your Shikai?"

"I don't like the shape of it. Look at it. Doesn't it look like something that reaps life?" He spoke with what I want to say was repugnance. I felt bad for his zanpakuto spirit, to have his wielder speak with such hatred about them.

"I guess if you want to look at it that way," I shrugged. He started to spin one of the sides round and round till it was flying in the air towards me. I jumped out of the way, but not as easily as I have been. If I was going to win this fight, I was going to have to release my Shikai.

'I think that is a splendid idea, master.' I heard my zanpakuto agree with my idea.

"Well, I don't think it would be very fare for you to being fighting me with your Shikai released while mine is still not released yet," His eyes widened to what I had spoken. I assumed it was because he didn't think I would be able to release my Shikai. I threw my zanpakuto up in the air, while speaking, "Fall to the earth, Rain." My zanpakuto burst into a million tiny pieces as dark storm clouds formed overhead and I knew from experience that my eyes were an ocean blue. A few seconds pasted by and it started pouring rain over us. Hisagi recovered from his shock and started to attack me again, taking advantage of the fact that I no longer held a zanpakuto, or at least that is what he thought. After a few moment of me dodging his rotating blade the rain had slowed to a lite sprinkle. I gracefully did a back-hand spring to avoid his last throw. I moved into position and allowed a small smirk to form on my face.

Moving gracefully I controlled the water on the ground to rise and slice his shoulder before he could realize what was happening. My zanpakuto allows me to control water that surrounds its tiny fragments hidden within the water. I held a stream of water in front of me as he took in what just happen. I split the water stream into three identical boomerang like forms. I set them fly towards him. He regained his bearings and slashed them with his zanpakuto. Before the remains of the water fell to the ground they turned into pointy icicles under my command. They started inching their way to protrude in Hisagi. To no surprise he disappeared from my line of view and appeared over to the side.

I looked over and saw him heading my way with an attack ready. I changed the puddle on the ground to a slippery sheet of ice. Hisagi's foot stepped on the ice for a millisecond before he started wildly sliding towards me. He reached the end of the ice and stumbled to a halt forcing his face in to the ground and his butt up in the air right in front of my feet. I stared down at him waiting for him to get up. He lifted his face up to meet mine. His eyes were filled with anguish from what I had done. I felt my facial expression drop a little bit from seeing this. I felt something snake itself around both of my ankles. I let out a screech as my feet were pulled out from underneath me.

"W-what ?! Let me go!" I yelled out pounding my fist down on the ground as I was dragged away. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I twisted my waist so I semi faced him. "Hado No. 1. Sho!" I shouted the Kido spell. Hisagi was thrust backwards and I was able to stand up again. We continued to fight but I was starting to lose my focus. He came at me and I received a cut above my eye. I could feel the battle starting to wear me down, if I kept going the way I was going I wasn't going to win. I needed to get my act together. I stood there watching him, catching my breath. I sent a blade of speeding water towards him and he easily swiped it out of his way.

"What happened? You're going so slow now," he spoke with a smirk. I gritted my teeth together and formed an ice sword in my hands. I rushed towards him and pushed his zanpakuto back with all my force. His blade started to cut in to my sword. I strengthen the sword by pushing more of my Reiatsu into it, but I jumped back any way. Black spots invaded my eyes and I could feel myself slipping away. My brain flashed an image of Andrew in my mind. My eyes widened with a realization. I wasn't going to lose. I wasn't going to let Ichigo's life slip away. I was going to win. I was going to help save Rukia. I was going to protect my friends. I raised my Reiatsu way up and looked up at Hisagi with no doubt in my eyes. I ran towards him with water racing by my sides. I slid to a stop in front of him and guided the water to form a case around him, preventing him from moving. I jumped up and with Reiatsu flowing out of my foot I kicked him in the gut sending him flying backwards, smashing into the wall behind him. He struggled to rise to his feet again using his zanpakuto for support. But this battle was over. I formed the ice sword once more and shunpoed over to him. And with one final move I slash my sword over his chest. He fell to the ground with blood oozing out of his chest. As I looked down upon him, he met my eyes with defeat.

"You're good, but me and you, we're on different levels," I said as I lowered myself to the ground. I gathered some of the water on the ground and put it over his wound. I froze it and spoke again, "That should keep it from bleeding till one of your buddies comes and gets you." I released my Shikai and caught my zanpakuto as it fell down from the sky. I put it back in its sheath as I took off in the distance as the sun started to shine again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. It's the first action scene I have ever really writen so I hope it was ok. If you have any questions about Summer's Shikai, or just the story in general, leave a review and I will answer them at the begining of the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.<strong>

**Next Chapter: New Information**


	10. New Information

I know, I'm a horrible person. I so sorry that it has been so long since I updated. But here is this chapter. Even though it is really short, it has a lot of new information in it. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I hope you like the chapter and don't hate me too much.

* * *

><p>The sun set over the horizon and the stars started to come out. I felt my eyes start to droop down, tired from running and fighting all day long. As the warm summer breeze blew through my hair, I went inside a dark abandon room hoping to acquire some rest. Using the day's last rays of light streaming through the window, I searched for a light source. I went over to a desk rummaging through the drawers and spotted a small oil lantern. I took it out of the drawer as well as some matches and set them down on the desk. I took off the chimney and lit the wick before putting the chimney back on. Gripping the handle on my now lit lantern I survey the room around me. The room was filled with book cases, which were full of old, dusty looking books. Well at least I would have something to do. Walking over and taking out the first book that caught my eye, I sat down on the floor leaning back on the bookcase. The book I grabbed happened to be a rich green color and was titled <em>Seireitei's Greatest Mysteries<em>. I flipped through the pages, scanning for anything interesting when something caught my eye. Slowly turning the pages backwards one by one, I scanned for the name I know I saw. Where was it?! I know I had seen it!

"Ah Ha!" I exclaimed louder than I probably should have. I smoothed out the old wrinkly page and started to read.

_**The Hollowfication Incident**_

_In the year 1904, Rukongai citizens began disappearing mysteriously, leaving clothes behind. 10 Shihakushō were sent out to find out what happened, but they are discovered lying about later that same day. Captain Yamamoto sent out another group led by Kensei Muguruma. Kensei's group was later attacked, most likely by the same thing as before. A rescue team was sent by Yamamoto to help Kensei's group. The rescue team engaged in a battle against a Hollowfied Kensei and Mashiro. The next morning, Urahara Kisuke and Tessai Tsukabishi were arrested under Central 46 orders. When questioned at the court room Urahara insisted that he was not the one that should be accused but Captain Sousuke Aizen. Aizen though, had plenty of alibi witnesses proving Urahara's theory wrong. Urahara was stripped of his powers and banished to the human world being found guilty of conducting the Hollowfication experiments. Tessai was charged of using forbidden Kido and was sentenced to imprisonment in Underground Prison 3. Sometime in the next night, though, these two prisoners escaped, with the help of Yoruichi Shihoin. To this day no one is completely sure of what happened that night, or where the three guilty shinigami went, but after they disappeared the attacks stopped and were never started again._

Wow… I never knew why Urahara was in the human world. I figured it was for some odd reason, but I never guessed it was something like that. Did Urahara really do that, or was he telling the truth about the fact that this Aizen dude was guilty. I let out a long sigh laying my head up against the bookshelf confused by this new information. I looked back down at the page while running my hand down my ponytail, smoothing it out. I was about to close the book when I saw something in the lower right hand corner. Hogyoku. Written in what looked like ink and decently faded away was that word. What did that mean? I stared at the word for a few minutes like I was expecting it to jump up and tell me what it means, but it never did. I closed the book and laid it down beside me before standing up and grabbing the lantern again. I walked down the aisle scanning the books for the one that I needed. After grabbing a few books and was unsuccessful at finding anything, I was about to give up. I picked up one last book and looked at it, _Gotei's Captains: Past and Present_. I wonder if Urahara is in here, and maybe that Aizen guy is in here too. I wondered back over to my original spot and slid back down to the floor. Scanning the table of contents, I flipped to the page about Urahara. Opening up to the right page a small piece of paper fluttered down to the ground. Laying the book on my lap, I reached down beside me and grabbed the small piece of parchment. It was about 2 inches in height and 5 inches in width, and written on it was a small amount of information that I had been looking for.

_Hogyoku- A small, bluish-purple orb composed of a unique substance thought to be capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other._

My heart clenched at the thought of using this device, why was Urahara mixed up with something like this? And this Aizen guy, I have a feeling that he isn't all sweet and innocent. I folded the paper in half and slipped it down my boot for safe keeping. Turning my attention back to the book I began to read.

_**Urahara Kisuke**_

_Urahara Kisuke is the former captain of the 12th Division, as well as the founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Urahara grew up at the Shihoin Mansion in Seireitei with his childhood friends Yoruichi Shihoin, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Kenpachi Uso. _

My heart froze, I had stopped breathing, and I felt like I was going to be sick. Why… why was his name here, of all places… why here? I reread that name for what felt like forever, trying to convince myself that I was dreaming this all up, but as hard as I tried I knew that this was no dream. I had heard that name only a few times before, but when that name is all you have, you have to hold on to it. That name was the only thing that my mom had told me about… him. 15 years of living, and all that I managed to find out about him was his name. And now, sitting right in front of me was more than I had ever gotten. But I should be grateful, because without that name I wouldn't have even known who this was. Forgetting about Urahara I flipped to the page with his name in bold letters at the top.

_**Kenpachi Uso**_

_Kenpachi Uso, originally known as Himitsu Uso, was the former captain of the eleventh division. Kenpachi was not of Japanese heritage, but of English descent. Many people believed that he was an English man visiting Japan when he had a tragic accident. Kenpachi was looked up to upon all until one day in the year 1896. He was discovered for eating human souls when he was in the human world. When questioned by Central 46 he answered saying that he was eating them to become more powerful than the soul king. Not very long after that he went on a crazy rampage, slaying everyone in his way. He opened up the__Senkaimon and disappeared into the human world. He was not seen and nobody knew where he was until 1990. In 1990, strange disappearances in The United States of America were happening all over the place. Nothing linked the disappearing people together except that they all had higher than normal Reiatsu. The American Shinigami finally caught the culprit, the same person who was eating human souls before in Japan, Kenpachi Uso. When they caught him, they drained him of all his powers and sentenced him to a lifelong imprisonment in an American jail. After Kenpachi was gone he was succeeded by Kenpachi Kiganjō._

I sat in silence. .. I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to act in a situation like this. How do you react to the person who you have never known, so you make up stories about how great he is, turns out to be a horrific, terrifying monster? I had never known my dad. I asked my mom about him, but she wouldn't tell me anything but his name. So instead of receiving real stories about him I made up ones. They made him out to be an amazing guy, who sacrificed his own life with us to save other people. I knew that he probably wasn't that great, that he probably just left my mom when she got pregnant with me, not wanting the responsibilities that came with a kid. But I never in a million years would have guessed that it…that he… would be something like this. I reached up to my cheek surprised to feel wet tears streaming down my face. Why was I crying? It wasn't like I knew him. Besides, I had a dad, his name is Jonathan Long. He was the dad who took care of me and went to my games and concerts, like a good dad. I didn't care that he wasn't my biological dad; he was the dad that was there for me. I closed the book, not wanting to find out anything else. I leaned my head back on the bookcase staring up at the monotonous ceiling.

My eyes squinted from the bright light that had awoken me. I don't really remember falling to sleep last night, but I guess I must have slipped into sleeping mode being so worn out from the day before. I looked over and saw the lantern was now burnt out and the books from the previous night were scattered across the floor. Releasing a humongous yawn, I stretched out my arms and stood up from my spot on the ground. I very slowly picked up the books and put them back on the shelves hesitantly. I wish I had more time to read, but I had more important matters to attend to, like saving Rukia. Making my way up to the front of the room, I grabbed the lantern and put it back from where I got it before peeking my head out the door checking that no one was out there. Which doesn't really make sense because I can sense Reiatsu, but it is better to be safe than sorry. Seeing that the coast is clear; I quietly exited the room and set out again. I tried to make small talk in my head to avoid thinking about, uh, unnecessary things, but every time I would try it would always come back to the subject I did not want to think about, my dad. Not only is the whole thing with my dad confusing and shocking, but also the information about the Hogyoku and Urahara; and you know what, I never did get to research anything about that Aizen dude. New questions just kept popping up and I couldn't shake them out of my head. Pondering over the unanswerable questions, I made my way to the white tower. I tried to focus, but as the day went on my focus dwindled lower and lower, till yet again I ran in to something. We both ended up in a big pile of limbs. I let out a low moan of pain as I looked over and catched a pair of turquoise eyes.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think or if you have any questions.<p>

Next chapter: New Bankai


	11. New Bankai

Hey guys, here is chapter 11. I hope you like and thanks for all the Favs, follows, and reviews.

* * *

><p>"Watch were you're going, Officer," a stern voice advised me as I sat up from my fall. I looked up and saw a boy standing up from the ground. I would be naive to think that he wasn't strong; he was hiding his spiritual pressure and also was wearing one of those white things that captains wore.<p>

I stood up quickly and bowed to him, "I am very sorry, sir. I promise that next time I will pay more attention to my surroundings." The boy in front of me had white, spiky hair, turquoise eyes, and was really short (Which I would have laughed at if I was in a different situation).

"Very well, be on your way." I nodded my head before turning and walking away. "Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your division trying to track down the intruders?"

My heart sped up as I slowly turned around to face him, "Yes, but, well, you see, my captain sent me to… go pick something up." I spoke as calmly as I could, hoping that he wouldn't notice I was one of the Ryokas.

"What squad are you from?"

"I'm from squad…13, sir," I hesitantly answered the captain in front of me.

"Ok, then, well, be on your way," I turned around again letting out the breath that I had been holding in until now. "Wait, Captain Ukitake is on sick leave. Kotsubaki and Kotetsu are in charge of squad 13 till he gets better." I clenched my fists and shunpoed out of him line of sight.

"Well, well, well looks like someone isn't as dumb as he looks," I said shunpoing in a circle around him. "Man, and I was so close. But oh well." I jumped at his back starting the fight. He turned around, blocking my attack. I rebounded into a double back hand-spring and landed gracefully a couple of meters away. "Well, I guess an introduction is in order. I'm Summer Long," I introduced myself dropping into a curtsy. He gave me a weird look and stayed quite. I raised my eyebrows as if to say 'Come on, it's your turn now.'

"Captain of the 10th division, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

My eyebrows shot up and I waved my hands in surprise, "Wait, wait, wait, your name is what?!"

If the look he gave me at the first question was weird then the look he gave me this time was definitely weird, "Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"No way! You're the kid Grandma Haru was talking about. Omg! That's so hilarious!" I laughed; unfortunately Toshiro did not find it so funny.

"What did you do to Grandma Haru?!" He snarled at me. "I swear if you've laid a finger on her, I will kill you right now."

"Whoa, calm down dude. I didn't hurt Grandma Haru, she's my friend," I calmly explained shrugging my shoulders. "She told me that if I saw you to say hi and that she hopes you are doing well." And with that we started fighting. He lunged at me first. This went on for several minutes with each of us receiving a few small cuts. "This is pointless, we're getting nowhere. At this rate we'll be fighting for hours," I shouted and stopped fighting against Toshiro. "How about on the count of three we release our Shikai." He thought for a moment before giving a nod of his head. "1…2…3!"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro said at the same time I threw my Zanpakuto in the air and shouted, "Fall to the earth, Rain!" My Zanpakuto shattered like usual, but Toshiro didn't know that and gave me a confused look. I smirked in my head; oh this was going to be fun.

"AH! It happened again!" I shouted in fake frustration as it started to rain. "You know, you'd think by now that I would be able to do it correctly." Toshiro took this chance and sent an ice/water dragon flying towards me, but it was raining. Instead of it running into me, I redirected it around me and sent it flying back towards Toshiro. To say he looked shocked was an understatement. He was so shocked he stood there till the last second, barely jumping out of the way. He sent a couple more dragons my way which I easily maneuvered out of my way. About three times later he finally figured out what he was supposed to do. Instead of just letting the dragon fly at me he concentrated on moving it towards me. Concentrating hard I managed to send it flying sideways into the wall.

"Congratulations, genius, for figuring it out! Your prized is…certain doom!" I moved the puddle of water behind him into daggers and sent them flying from behind him. Toshiro jumped out of the way, but not before it had nicked his arm. He sent another dragon my way and I shunpoed up to the roof. Wasting no time Toshiro sent another dragon towards me. Using the water, I made an ice slide down to the ground then with the left over water I formed a whip that slashed across his face. Recovering from the lash, Toshiro sent a wave of water that would freeze on impact. I waved the water away from me parting it like the red sea. Using the water from the wave, I ran forward making an ice ramp to propel me up into the air. At which time I created an orb of ice and sent it down to crush Toshiro, but he jumped out of the way.

Landing behind me, Toshiro wrapped the chain on his Zanpakuto around my arm freezing it. I jumped up, putting my legs around his neck and flipped him over sending him to the ground and freeing my arm. While Toshiro was recovering I took some water and froze it over my wrist that was now broken and scraped up. I looked up and saw a dragon heading towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way, but still was not quick enough to avoid all the water and got slightly wet. Only using one hand, I wrapped Toshiro up in water and slammed him up against the wall. Getting up from the attack, he sent a dragon my way and when I went to jump out of the way I realized that ice was holding me to the ground. The dragon wrapped around me covering me up all but my head, allowing me not to move at all.

"We will take you into custody, and central 46 will decide what happens to you," Toshiro said turning around and walking away.

"Oh, I don't think this battle is over just quite yet," I muttered under my breath just loud enough for me to hear. "Bankai." With a small whoosh, I felt my molecules start to separate and spread further apart. Melting down to the ground and slid my way over to Toshiro, who had turned around at the sound of me activating my Bankai. Standing up in to human form, I threw a punch at him filled with my spiritual power sending him flying into the wall. Now, instead of wearing my usual Shinigami outfit, I was wearing a very flowy type of outfit. The top had strings that crossed over each other and tied around the back. It ended about two inches away from my belly button and had a blue, diamond shaped jewel on the front. The bottom was a skirt that also had a jewel at the top and flew all the way down to the ground. Not only was my Outfit now made out of water, but so was my whole body. Reaching up to the sky, I made the rain pour down and almost like there was a cylinder around Toshiro, water started to rise all around Toshiro. The water was over Toshiro's head when he called out in a muffled tone.

"Bankai."

Toshiro burst out of the cylinder and was now flying in the air with ice wings. Before I had time to do anything he sent a wave of water which turned into shards of ice as they flew towards my body. I expanded my body to make holes where the ice shards would have hit me. I quickly melted to the ground and reappeared behind Toshiro. I changed the shape of my hand in to an ice icicle and went to ram it through his body, but before it went through he jumped out of the way and only caught his side. Toshiro went behind me tried to kick me but his leg just went through me. I froze the area around his foot and pushed up to the sky. When I got high enough up, I unfroze the area and he slipped out falling to the ground. Toshiro landed with a thud as I stood there in the sky waiting to see if he would get back up. All the sudden Toshiro flew up to the sky glowing with spiritual pressure; he raised his Zanpakuto to the sky and shouted, "Hyōten Hyakkasō!"

A bright burst of blue light flew up into the sky creating a hole in the clouds and a few seconds later it started to snow. The snowflakes past through me and landed on the ground, and when they did land on the ground each snow flake burst into a flower. I quickly melted out the way before they could trap me, but in doing so a couple grabbed on to me. Whenever I go from having a form to not having any form for a few moments I'm am normal again before going back to being water. Reaching up to the sky I stopped the snow from falling and made it rain. With another flick of my hands the rain had stopped falling and stood still in midair. I then transformed the rain into tiny little needles and sent them flying at Toshiro. He jumped out of the way but not before he was scratched up and his outfit was torn to shreds.

Taking the water now on the ground, I formed a gargantuan wave and pushed it towards Toshiro. He disappeared from my line of sight, but I felt him appear again behind me. I transformed down in a puddle to avoid his attack, but before I got all the way down to the ground Toshiro ran is Zanpakuto through my stomach. He pulled out his Zanpakuto and I fell to the ground. I looked down at where I should see a wound, but instead all I saw was red blood mixing with the water that was my body. Even though I wanted to stay down on the ground I knew I had to get back up. I stood back up wobbling slightly and got ready to fight some more. Now that Toshiro had figured out how to injure me in this form, he fought a lot better and smarter. After a few minutes of fighting I had sustained wounds on my leg, a few on my arms, and my shoulder and instead of being a beautiful crystal blue my whole body was a rusty red color from the blood. I sent a speeding water spear at him and it hit him. I was about to let out a sigh of relief when Toshiro shattered into a million pieces of ice. I turned in time to see him flying towards me and freeze me with the slightest touch of his tail. Now frozen, Toshiro slammed me into the ground. I tried to look around to see where he was, but all I managed to do was open my eyes slightly which weren't even focusing, leaving me with a blurry mess.

I felt as if the whole world around me had stopped and I knew that I couldn't go on any longer. My eyelids fell down over my eyes shutting my eyes off from the world and I took this time to search for the spiritual pressure of my friends. Orihime and Ishida were fine and so was Yoruichi and Ganju, but I could barely sense Chad, and Ichigo! My heart hitched, he was fighting someone, someone really powerful. I believed in Ichigo, but could he do it or would he die. NO! I would not let him die. I would win this battle and help him. I very slowly opened up my eyes and pushed myself up. I raised my spiritual pressure as high as it could go and felt it pulse around me; it gave me strength to get back up again. I knew what I was going to do, I probably shouldn't use it, but I didn't have another choice. I had done it several times before, each time almost dying. I saw Toshiro turn back around as I raised both of my hands towards the sky and got ready. If I messed up and let it run through my heart I would die, but I had to do this.

"Lightning strike come down from the sky and help me to defy the laws that nature has to provide," as soon as the words left my mouth a bolt of light left the sky and traveled to my fingertips. I redirected the lightning down my arm, down into my stomach, up and around my heart, and out my left arm shooting out at Toshiro. The lightning hit him and he was electrocuted. He fell to the ground as I fell to my knees. It of course was not regular lightning, but it was lightning made out of spiritual power. Even though I was completely drained I got up and released my Zanpakuto. I caught it as it fell from the sky and walked over to Toshiro. I crouched down and checked his pulse. He was fine, maybe a little damaged, but alive. I kissed his cheek and whispered I was sorry in his ear. I stood back up and searched for Ichigo's spiritual pressure. He wasn't that far away, but his spiritual pressure was low and so was the guy he was fighting before. I quickly shunpoed over to where he was, even though I could barely put any weight on my left leg, I didn't care if it hurt. When I got there Yoruichi was standing next to him and his opponent was gone. He was lying on the ground and was bleeding horribly bad.

"Oh my god," I quietly shouted as I limped over to him. "Is he going to be ok, Yoruichi?"

I sunk to my knees looking over to Yoruichi's eyes, "He will be fine with a little healing." I let out a sigh of relief at this. "But are you ok? You look pretty banged up."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I may not be after the adrenaline wears off, but for now I'm ok," Yoruichi gave me an unsure look at my answer, but didn't say anything. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I know a place where we can go. I'll carry Ichigo, you just make sure you get there, ok?" I gave her a small nod and she transformed into a human. I stood up and watched as Yoruichi picked up Ichigo before shunpoing off somewhere. I quickly followed her lost deep in thought. I tried not to pay much attention to my injuries, but the longer we went, the more light headed I got and the more pain shot through my body. Finally we reached a little cave area in the side of a cliff. I went over and sat down in a corner, glad to be off my feet. I watched as Yoruichi laid down Ichigo and started to come over to me.

"Oh, no, no, you don't. Ichigo first not me," I yelled at Yoruichi as she started to heal me. "I can take care of myself." Yoruichi gave me a disapproving look, but started on healing Ichigo. I grabbed the bucket sitting next to me and put my Zanpakuto in it, already dreading the long and strenuous project of healing myself. Without having me call her name Rain transformed in to Shikai form, but instead of flying up in the air she liquefied down in to the bucket. Controlling a small orb of water with my left hand I started healing my broken right wrist. This healing process consisted of putting water from my Zanpakuto over the wounded area and holding it in place till all the water has been absorbed into the skin and wound is healed. After what seemed to be hours I finally healed all the major wounds I had acquired during the battle. I looked over with dreary eyes and saw Yoruichi finishing up bandaging Ichigo. I leaned my head against the wall, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of a crash and Yoruichi shouting, "Ichigo! You idiot! Come back here!" I sat up quickly and saw Yoruichi taking off out of the cave. I stood up to my feet and walked over to the entrance. Out across the distance I could see Yoruichi's silhouette getting farther and farther away. I shunpoed after her and soon saw were she was going. On a bridge, by the white tower, stood a group of people which some were familiar, but other faces were not. Yoruichi was talking to a dude with black hair while Ichigo and Rukia were on the opposite side. I landed on the bridge behind Ichigo as the black haired dude finished up his rant about Yoruichi.<p>

"Yoruichi, you came to help me, didn't you? Thanks. But sorry, I need you to move out of the way. I have to take that guy down," Ichigo said taking a step forward.

"Ichigo don't be a stupid idiot, please. I know that you're good, and probably a lot better than when we left, but that doesn't mean that you can take him down all ready," I told Ichigo placing my hand on his shoulder as he turned around to look at me.

Yoruichi spoke again taking Ichigo's attention back to her, "You should listen to her, you idiot! You? Take him down? Fool!" I let out an audible gasp as Yoruichi rammed her hand into Ichigo's stomach wound.

"Wh-what are you doing…Yoru-," Ichigo muttered as he leaned against me. Yoruichi pulled back her hand, catching Ichigo as he fell. I wasn't sure what Yoruichi did, but I knew that she didn't wound Ichigo with the intention of hurting him.

"Medicine?" That makes more sense I thought as Ukitake started to talk. "Piercing Point or Collapsing Point? You pounded some kind of powerful anesthetic directly into his internal organs. What are you going to do with him, Yoruichi?" As he stood waiting for Yoruichi's answer he caught my eye and gave me a questioning look. I raised my eyebrows in return, as if to say 'I don't know what she's doing either so don't look at me,' (and yes, I know that is a lot to say with an eyebrow shrug).

"Ukitake…" Yoruichi started before the dude, that I later found out was called Byakuya, interrupted her. As they started to bicker and fight with each other, I turned around and checked on Rukia. The first thing that I did was I pulled Rukia into a hug. I felt her arms wrap around my back tightly as though she was afraid to let go.

"Hey, don't worry," I assured Rukia pulling back from the hug. "We're going to make sure that you're ok." Rukia gave a small nod of her head before I turned around to watch Yoruichi. Not before long she finished up her fight with Byakuya and stood on top of the roof. I shunpoed over to her, standing beside, her as she finished up talking to Byakuya.

"Three days. Within three days, I will make this boy stronger than you. Selfish as it may be, until then, we will take leave from the fight. Follow us if you wish. God of Flash Yoruichi… is still far from being caught by the likes of you," Yoruichi finished up and took off back to the cave with me following closely behind her.

* * *

><p>After we got back to the cave, Yoruichi took me to an underground training place like the one under Urahara's shop. So while Yoruichi was working with Ichigo and his Zanpakuto spirit, I thought that I might as well train with mine, Rain. She was an Asian who had the top half of her hair up in buns while she let the rest flow down to her waist. She wore a sleeveless dress that went down to the ground and was made of water. Rain was very calm, wise, and always thought things through. She didn't get mad much, but when she did, well, I feel very sorry for the person or thing she's mad at. We quickly got to working on my Bankai skills, after she lectured me on how foolish I was to use lightning strike like that, and before long Yoruichi came and got me telling me that it was already night. "Wow! It's already night," I said surprised at how fast the day went.<p>

"Yup, I'm going to head down to the hot springs and join Ichigo if you want to come?" Yoruichi asked me.

"Sounds good to me, I'll be down there in a second," finishing up my little conversation with Yoruichi, Rain transformed back into sword form and I made my way down to the hot spring. When I got to the hot spring I heard Yoruichi teasing Ichigo.

"You shy boy, you still react just as expected. Such an inexperienced man," Yoruichi teased.

"Yoruichi!" I called out rescuing Ichigo from her torment. "Stop teasing Ichigo."

"Summer! Not you too!" Ichigo cried out afraid that I was going to do the same thing Yoruichi was doing.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I, unlike Yoruichi, have some modesty."

"Hey! I have some modesty," Yoruichi defended herself. Yoruichi started walking to the spring, causing Ichigo to start shouting for her to stop again before she turned into a cat. I started to undress as she started talking again. "There's no problem if I'm in this form, is there?"

"What?" A blushing Ichigo asked as he removed one of his hands.

"A bit disappointed? Tell me honestly. Eh? You leecher," Yoruichi teased him some more as I got in wearing my breast bindings and spandex shorts.

"At least we know he's not gay," I laughed joining Yoruichi at teasing Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed a deeper red and tried to play it off as anger, "Want me to drown you both, dang it?!" I caught Yoruichi's eye and we both burst out laughing at him. After a while of more teasing and laughing we settled down into a silent moment.

"Hey, Yoruichi," Ichigo said after a while breaking the silence that loomed over us.

"What?" Yoruichi asked him slightly annoyed by the ruined peacefulness. I lifted my head off the side of the spring I had been laying it on and opened my eyes to look at both of them. I could tell that Yoruichi was curious of what Ichigo might say and I was too.

"I've been thinking, here reminds me of that place, the study room under the Urahara store."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too," I joined in with Ichigo and looked at Yoruichi waiting for her to respond to the question. I was really interested in Yoruichi's and Urahara's past together, I knew that there was a little something something going on between them and I was going to find out what it was.

"I imagine it would. That place was made to resemble here, after all," Yoruichi spoke casually making both mine and Ichigo's mouths drop from surprise.

"It was?"

"Yes. Originally, Kisuke and I built this place covertly when we were children, as out secret playground," Yoruichi continued on before Ichigo interrupted her again.

"Covertly? A big ass space like this is covertly?!" Ichigo shouted.

"How is it not," I brushed Ichigo off and turned back to Yoruichi waiting for her to start again.

"It's an old story. When we were children, the two of us played here nearly every day. After he entered the Thirteen Squads and I the S.M.C., we would improve each other here."

"W-wait a second, Yoruichi!" I was already holding back a laugh when Ichigo turned around and saw Yoruichi back in human form sitting crisscross applesauce. Ichigo let out a loud yelp and fell backwards into the water creating splashes of water flying every which way, causing Yoruichi and me to burst out in laughter. "Don't sit Indian style, idiot! Not Indian!"

"Great reaction no matter how many times I do it," Yoruichi said with a voice filled with laughter and a smile on her face.

"Whatever, just tell me about that old dude! So he…was a Shinigami after all?" Ichigo continued on ignoring Yoruichi's comment. "I knew it was weird. He knows all about Soul Society, and he has a Zanpakuto. Please tell me, Yoruichi, Who the heck is he?"

"He is the previous 12th Squad Captain of the Thirteen Squads, and on top of that, the founder and first bureau chief of the Technological Development Bureau," Yoruichi said. I wasn't surprised by this because of the book that I read, but that didn't mean that Ichigo wasn't.

"Seriously?! That old dude was really such a big shot?!" Ichigo exclaimed about this new information.

"Obviously! I can't believe that you didn't think he was at least a captain, it was kind of just a little obvious," I stated laughing kindly at Ichigo's obliviousness to things. After a little while longer in the hot springs we all got out and went to go set up where we were going to be sleeping. We picked out a shade casted by a big rock and lay down on the dusty, hard ground. "Ah, well this is the life."

"Yup, it sure is. Nothing beats sleeping on the nice hard ground," Ichigo said lying down on the ground next to me. We both were lying down with our hands behind our heads and looking up at were the real sky should be. Yoruichi was up above checking on something, leaving Ichigo and me by ourselves.

After a few moments of silence if I spoke up again rolling over to face Ichigo and put my hand under my head, "Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Huh?" Ichigo said looking out of the corner of his eye before turning over on his side facing me. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm scared Ichigo. I'm really scared. I act like I'm fearless and brave, but it's all just an act. What if I can't do this?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel. If I'm not strong enough Rukia will die. But then I remember that I am not going to let her die and that is my resolution. I don't care how strong the other team is I'll beat every single one if I have too."

"Ichigo, you're a really great guy you know that," I said wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad that I got to meet you."

"I'm glad I got to meet you, too. Hey," Ichigo said pulling back from the hug. "How about after we get back to Karakura we go get some ramen?"

I gasped dramatically, "Mr. Kurosaki! Are you asking me on a date?"

I let a small smile appear on my face as Ichigo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Well, yeah, if you want to call it that."

"It would be an honor. Pinkie promise?" I asked putting out my pinkie as Ichigo stared at me confused. "What do they not have these in Japan?"

"Oh! No, we have them. I just haven't done one of them since I was a little kid," He took his pinkie and connected it with mine. "I pinkie promise."

"Good night Ichigo," I said pressing my lips on his cheek before laying my head on his chest allowing me to hear his heartbeat.

"Good night," I heard Ichigo whisper before he wrapped his arms around me. I knew that when Yoruichi came back down she was going to have a hay day and take a picture to use for blackmail, but it couldn't stop me from smiling and feeling like I was invincible.

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

I spent most of the morning meditating with my Zanpakuto until the red headed guy, whose name I think is Renji, interrupted my training by bursting through the ceiling. After that accident, I started to work on Bankai training, hoping to master it some more. Right now I probably have mastered about 50% of my Bankai powers, which is super good considering I have only had my Bankai for about a year. I wiped the sweat off of my face as I put way my Zanpakuto. I thought about going to see Ichigo, but I didn't want to interrupt him from his training. My next thought was Yoruichi, but I really didn't feel like being teased about last night so that left the new guy. I started walking over to him and saw that he was practicing with a giant snake like looking sword which I presumed was his Bankai. Renji must have not seen me, because as I was walking towards him he sent the giant Zanpakuto flying towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way as a cloud of dust covered where I was standing a few seconds ago.

"Whoa! Watch where you swing that thing," I shouted at Renji getting his attention. He quickly turned towards me with his Zanpakuto following in suit. As it was sent flying towards me again I jumped easily out of the way and landed near Renji. "That's a really big Bankai that you got there."

"Yeah, I guess so. So what do you want?" He answered back not sure if he trusted me.

"I was going to asked if you wanted to fight. You know, get some practice fighting someone, cause no offence, but it kind of looks like you need some."

"Yeah, I guess that your right. I could use some more practice with this thing," he said as he motioned to his Bankai.

"Ok, so here are the rules. We both start in Bankai form and whichever one gets knocked down 10 times loses, ok?" Renji gave a nod of the head and we started fighting. For the first few times I won easily, but soon enough Renji caught on and was getting better. After about an hour of fighting each other I had won most of the duels, but Renji had won some more lately in the game. We laid down on the ground panting from the workout. "I have to admit, Renji, your pretty good for a lieutenant."

"Thanks, but really where did a human like you learn to fight like that," Renji asked out of breath.

"Well, I've been doing tumbling since I was four. Then about 4 years ago I started sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. Then 2 years ago when I got my Shinigami powers I started learning Kido, shunpo, working with my Zanpakuto, and all the other things that Shinigami's need to learn."

"Wow! So how long have you had your Bankai then cause most of the time it takes at the least 10 years for the best of Shinigami to get theirs?"

"Let's see, the first time I used Bankai was about 1 year ago and I have mastered about 50% of it."

"You're so lucky that you got your Bankai so easily," Renji said meaning no harm, but what he said set me off.

I felt my Reiatsu rise as I started to yell at Renji, "Lucky! You think I'm lucky! You have no idea how much pain I went through to be able to have a stupid Bankai just a little bit faster than everyone else!" Breathing heavily from yelling I lowered my Reiatsu and pulled my knees up to my chest and started to apologize, "I'm sorry, Renji, I didn't mean to yell at you; it's just the only reason why I got my Bankai so fast was because I was in a very dark place at the time."

"It's ok. It was kind of a personal question any way. It's none of my business to ask about that kind of stuff," Renji said still mildly shocked from my outburst.

"No, it's not ok for me to yell at you when you did nothing wrong. I just… don't like thinking of back then," I looked over and I could tell that Renji was deeply in thought about what just happened. I stood up, brushing the dirt off my skirt, "Well, I guess I should let you get back to what you were doing. Sorry for interrupting you, but hopefully I helped more than I hurt."

"Don't worry it think that I'll be much more prepared than I was before you came," He said taking my hand as I helped him stand up. With a wave goodbye I headed back over to my training area, hoping that everything was going to turn out fine tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Well, you did you think? Leave a comment letting me know what you think or any questions that you might have.<p>

If you want to know what Summer's Bankai outfit looks like and what Rain looks like then here are the website addresses for both of them. To find them go to Deviantart and add them to them to the end of the website address at the home page.

art/Aecora-Caelestis-Colour-115336778 - summer's outfit

Rain- art/Water-Goddess-336089090

These are not mine, nor do I want them to mine. For each of these things I had an idea of what I wanted it to look like, but didn't really have any details planned out, so I found something close to my idea and used them.

Next Chapter: New Forgetfulness


	12. New Forgetting

**Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to do. But I hope that you like it and thank for all the favs and follows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

"Well, I'm going," Renji said heading over to the ladder leading to the world above.

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he walked over to start his training, leaving Renji, Yoruichi, and me standing in silence.

"Hey, Yoruichi, is he…really okay?" Renji spoke interrupting my silent thoughts. I turned my head to look at him and see what else he was going to ask. "There's no more time left, can he really achieve Bankai by today?"

"Renji, do you remember the first time you stood up on your own?" Yoruichi asked him.

Renji and I shared a glance of shock and confusion, "What? Of course I don't remember!"

"The fact you don't remember means you weren't conscious of it. Then why did you stand up? People are born with the knowledge of how to stand up. Birds all know how to fly. Fish all know how to swim. That's instinct, because they know its instinct people try to be even better. That's what I'm trying to make him remember. He probably knows it deep inside. That he possesses that kind of power. That's why I will believe in him. That he can master the Bankai," Yoruichi finally finished her explanation of why she thought Ichigo could do this. Yoruichi then left and went over to help Ichigo. I turned over to Renji and wished him a farewell. With a small wave, he started climbing up the ladder and I went to start on getting warmed up. After a few stretches and warm ups, I told Yoruichi that I would see her later and that I was going somewhere. She gave me a weird look but didn't ask me any questions. About ten minutes later I was hiding on a roof watching a strawberry blonde, big boobed lieutenant and a short, grumpy captain.

"How is she?" I heard the unknown woman say.

"She's sleeping," Toshiro replied as he placed a kido barrier around the room. Just then something happened off in the distance releasing a weird Reiatsu.

"That was a kyoumon just now. Why did you put a barrier around this room?"

"I can't guarantee how people are going to move. This is to protect her from outside enemies."

"Outside enemies?"

"Let's go," Toshiro replied after a few moments, stopping their conversing. I took this time to jump down from my hiding spot and draw the attention to myself. "You!"

"Me!" I shouted back at him. He drew his Zanpakuto and seconds after the unknown woman did also. I quickly put both of my hands up and said, "Hey, I come in peace!"

"And why should we care. You're a Ryoka and it's our job to arrest you."

"But I'm here to help you! ... I think something really strange is going on here. I'm not too sure what, but whatever it is I don't think it's good," I said trying to convince him to put his Zanpakuto down and let me help him. He let his Zanpakuto drop for the slightest of a second and I knew I was going to win this battle. "You have to believe me; I think something really bad is going to happen."

Thinking for a second, Toshiro let out a deep sigh and lowered his Zanpakuto, "Fine, let's go."

We took off running, towards where I didn't really know. I could hear the lady talking to Toshiro about me before turning towards me and saying, "Hello, I'm Matsumoto!"

"Nice to meet you Matsumoto, I'm Summer," I introduce myself with a small smile on my face. We talk to each other while we were running until we felt Reiatsu rising up on the ledge thing. We both became silent, watching the Reiatsu grow stronger and stronger.

"Could that be the Ryoka?" Matsumoto asked Toshiro up ahead.

"There is too much fighting in the direction of Soukyoku. What else could it be? With the situation getting out of hand, the only thing to do is make an appeal to the people above and try to get things under control," Toshiro said somewhat explaining to me where we were going.

"Are you saying that you're ignoring Captain Aizen's warning?" At this comment she completely lost me, this Aizen again.

"Yeah. That in particular has a hidden meaning. Let's hurry."

Not before too long we came up to a gate and Matsumoto shouted in surprise, "The gate guardians aren't here!"

"This is strange," Toshiro says pushing open the gate and starting to walk across the bridge that led to a building.

"Yeah, you can say that again," I softly whisper under my breath, looking around and taking in my surroundings.

"There are no guards here as well," Matsumoto spoke with a disbelieving tone.

"This has been closed from the inside," Toshiro said before going over to the door at the end of the bridge. "This is the 10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya. I would like an emergency meeting and permission to enter Central 46." Seconds after he finished swords crossed over the door making a grid.

"The emergency defenses are still active." I stood back and watched them talk about the things that were happening. I took a step back as Toshiro cut the swords in half, causing them to fall to the floor. "That was Central 46's door. Doing this is…"

"The alarm isn't sounding. Even though I broke the door, the alarm isn't sounding. Someone defeated the gate's guard and is already inside. And he locked the door. Setting it so that the alarm would not sound when we arrived," Toshiro explained to the both of us.

"To prevent raising a commotion," Matsumoto and I said at the same time realizing what this meant. We ran forward through the doors that were now unlocking and then made our way down a lot of stairs. When we reached the room at the end, the sight was horrific. The people who had worked at Central 46 lay slaughtered all over the room. I raised my hand over my open mouth as my eyes widened from the picture laid out in front of me. We made our way around the room surveying what had happened. The blood was dry which meant that they had been dead for a while now. Whoever had done this did it a while ago.

The dead silence that had surrounded us vanished as a voice split through it like a knife, "I thought you would be here, Captain Hitsugaya." The three of us turn towards the direction of the voice. Standing there was a guy with blonde hair that covered half of his face.

"Kira! You aren't the one who did this, are you?! Follow him, Matsumoto!" They both took off after the guy that they had called Kira. I went to go leave when my uniform got caught on a loss nail poking out of some wood. I let out a deep sigh, of course just my luck. I turn around and unhook myself from the nail. When I turn back to the door a girl stood there with a look similar to my own when I walked into this room on her face.

I cleared my throat to make my presence known by her, "Hello."

The girl snapped her neck over to me, "You're the girl that was with Matsumoto and Shiro-Chan."

"Indeed I am," I said making my way slowly over to her. "I'm Summer, and you?"

"Hinamori Momo lieutenant of the 5th division," she said standing taller, maybe because she was proud or she was trying to convince me she wasn't scared.

"Well, Hinamori, I would suggest we leave now. I feel nothing good will come of this place," I placing my around her shoulder and start guiding her away from this place.

"Welcome Hinamori, Summer," A voice that I recognized said behind us sending chills up my back.

"Captain Ichimaru!" We both said at the same time. The only thing difference was that I said it with a disgusted tone and she said it with one of surprise.

"Come here," Ichimaru beckoned us to him.

Hinamori started to step forward, but I grabbed her arm stopping her from moving any further towards him, "What makes you think that we'd come with you?"

"Hinamori come. Who do you trust more this girl you just met, or the most trusted friend of your former captain?" Hinamori shook off my hand and started walking to Gin. My eyes narrowed into glared; both he and I knew that I couldn't leave this girl here alone. I took a few quick strides and catch up with Hinamori and Ichimaru.

"This is the Seijyoutou Kyorin. This is the residential area for Room 46. Why are you taking me to this place? Captain Ichimaru," Hinamori asked as we made our way through the building I had entered before.

"Have you come here before, Hinamori?" Gin asked not answering her question.

"Oh, no. Isn't it completely restricted? It's my first time even seeing it."

"It's a favor for the person who wants to meet you. He wants to meet you too, Summer."

"Me?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

"That's right," Gin said leading us into a completely pitch black room. I immediately place my hands on my Zanpakuto just in case I needed to use it.

"But…" Hinamori started just as unsure as I was.

"See, take a look. Behind you."

"Behind me?" Hinamori said as we both turned around to at what he was talking about. Standing there in the light cast by the room we were just in was a guy who had brown hair and eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He looked innocent and nice, but a part of me told me that his looks were deceiving. "Captain Aizen!"

My heart sped up and my eyes widened, this was Aizen?! I grabbed her arm, turning her towards me and quietly spoke in a panic filled tone, "What did you just say?!"

"Long time no see, Hinamori," Aizen spoke making my attention quickly turn towards him.

"Are you really Captain Aizen?" Hinamori asked brushing my hand and my question off. "You were supposed to be dead."

"I'm alive, just as you see," Aizen spoke as Hinamori started to make her way over to him, but before she could get far a grabbed her hand causing her to look back at me.

"Hinamori, I don't think this is a good idea," I said trying to get her to stay here with me.

"Don't worry, Summer. This is my captain, he would never do anything to hurt me."

She slipped her hand out of mine and started walking away again, "I'm not too sure about that."

"Captain Aizen! Captain Aizen! I…" Hinamori leaned into his chest, clutching his shirt so hard it was as if she was afraid that if she let go he would disappear. "Captain Aizen!"

"I'm sorry. I've made you worry," Aizen said as he put his hand on top of her head. I had my teeth clenched tight and my hand on my Zanpakuto, ready to jump if I needed to. "You've lost some weight. I'm truly sorry. For this to have hurt you so badly, but you'll understand. I only had you. There was something that I had to do, and because of that, I had to hide myself. So I feigned death and I-"

"It's okay. It's okay now. As long as you're alive, I have nothing to…"

"Thank you, Hinamori. I'm truly thankful to have you as a subordinate. Thank you, Hinamori. Truly, thank you." Aizen looked up and caught my eye. I knew. "Goodbye."

"Hinamori," I screamed at the top of my lungs as I jumped forward to do something. I tried; I really did, but… I couldn't get there in time, they were too far way.

"What is this? What?" Hinamori said in a soft whisper. I shunpoed over and caught her before she fell to the floor. I felt her body go limp as her blood seeped into my clothes. I stood up, gently laying Hinamori on the ground.

I clenched my eyes shut and I felt my fingernail dig into my skin, "Why?! Why did you have to do that to her?! She wasn't a harm to you, so why?!" I looked up and Aizen standing there with a little stupid smirk that I want to slap right off of his face.

"She simply knew too much for her own good. But let's talk about you Summer Long. You look so much like your father," Aizen spoke as he walked around me surveying my appearance.

"So, you knew my father then?"

"Yes, I did. Your father and I were best friend. The greatest partner any one could ask for. It's really a shame that he got caught during one of our schemes. We could have gone so far together. But oh well, you win some, you lose some. You however, I feel are much smarter than your dad ever was. So, I'm going to offer you a proposition," He stopped in front of me and held out his hand. "Join me, Summer. With me, you could become one of the most powerful Shinigami that has ever lived. You will taste victory and power, and nothing will ever stand in your way again. So, what do you say?"

My mouth dropped, did this guy seriously think that I would ever even think about joining him. "Do you seriously think that I would ever join someone like you? You're crazier than what I thought!"

Aizen frowned at my comment and then let out a disappointed sigh, "Just remember, you brought this upon yourself Summer. Take care of her Gin." He turned around and started to walk out, but I wasn't going to let him get away. I gritted my teeth together and pulled out my Zanpakuto as I started making my way towards him. I didn't get very far when a blade came at me from the side. I deflected the blade to the side. I look forward to see another blade headed towards me. I quickly shunpoed out of the way. I landed on some wet and slippery. Before I could do anything, I lost my balance and started falling to the floor. I didn't get all the way to the floor when I felt something sharp hit the side of my head. I don't know what I hit, but I had I feeling that this wasn't the only thing I wasn't going to know.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hoped that you liked it. This is the end of the Shinigami arc, so I need your opinion on whether or not I should do the Bount Arc. I am also sorry for the lack of updates. I was hoping once school got out I would be able to work on it more, but the week after school let out I started drivers ed! Yay! But my last class is tomorrow, so hopefully now I will be able to focus more on this. Don't forget to leave a review on how you think the story is so far and what direction you think this story should take. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
